


Photograph

by Sakurh



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurh/pseuds/Sakurh
Summary: Sakura e uma jovem Universitária de Medicina que se vê com crises em seu relacionamento com Sasuke, em uma de suas desavenças com seu namorada, a rosada decide dar um tempo, seu relacionamento lhe fazia deverás mal. Em busca de recuperar toda sua confiança tirada pelo seu ex, Sakura acaba cruzando com o Fotografo, Akasuna no Sasori, um ruivo extrovertido e gentil que acaba balançando seus sentimentos.| História já postada no spirit FanFiction | Pt BR | Itadei | SasoSaku | Itadei | 18+ |
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Sasori, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Izi essa e minha primeira história para plataforma e o fandom br ainda e pequeno por aqui e hehehe espero que cresça. E essa história já esta publicada no spirit FanFiction  
> Ela foi iniciada em 24/03/2020 16:27  
> Espero que gostem!

> **Escrito por: _Sakurh_**
> 
> * * *

**E** ra uma manhã de verão, e a jovem de cabelos róseos ainda encontrava-se entre os lençóis de sua cama - questionando-se se realmente era necessário levantar.

Um leve bocejo escapou entre os lábios carnudos: - _Droga_ ! - Praguejou entre lamúrias. Muito embora desejasse permanecer no conforto de sua cama; se quisesse continuar com suas boas médias durante a faculdade de medicina, teria que correr atrás delas.

Remexendo-se de modo desajeitado, uma mulher sentou, avaliando em seguida. Eram 7:30 da manhã, então ainda teria muito tempo até o início de suas aulas. Esfregando os olhos e bocejando algumas vezes, Sakura olha-se, pegando seus óculos sobre uma escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama, buscando seu celular logo em seguida; aparecem algumas chamadas perdidas de seu namorado e novas mensagens.

_Bom dia, ainda está chateada? [06:15]_

_Sakura, atende por favor [06:18]_

_Qual é! Eu sei que vacilei, mas atende precisamos conversar [06:20]_

_Se você me escutasse já teríamos nos resolvido, mas você é sempre tão teimosa [06:21]_

_Ok ok, me liga quando esfriar a cabeça [06:22]_

O conteúdo das novas notificações apenas a fizeram revirar os olhos, Sakura optou por ignorar todas as mensagens. Não estava disposta a ter novamente a mesma conversa com Sasuke, deveria haver respeito e confiança de ambas as partes. Não é? 

Um suspiro desgostoso lhe escapou. 

— Que belo começo de semana — disse ironicamente. 

Em passos lentos, se dirigiu até a cozinha, preparando a cafeteira em busca de uma boa dose de cafeína matinal. Enquanto esperava seu café ficar devidamente pronto, Sakura também aproveitou para preparar um pão com requeijão; colocando o café na xícara logo após o término da cafeteira. Enfim, sentou-se à mesa desfrutando de seu café da manhã. 

Ao fim de seu desjejum, levou a louça suja para a pia e rumou para o banheiro. Depois de escovar os dentes, a jovem tratou de tomar um bom banho para despertar totalmente; aproveitando também para afastar a preguiça através da água morna contra seu corpo, que lhe trazia uma sensação gostosa de relaxamento. 

Saindo do banheiro já vestida, secou e penteou os cabelos rosados, prendendo-os num coque frouxo. Quando de fato terminou de se arrumar, no relógio já marcavam 08:15, então pegou sua mochila na cadeira da escrivaninha, dando uma rápida conferida se estava com tudo o que precisaria para hoje dentro; Sakura saiu em direção a faculdade.

[...]

O trajeto até a faculdade foi tranquilo embora o calor excessivo incomodasse um pouco, e o sol lhe queimasse a pele — deixando-a levemente avermelhada; estava imensamente grata por serem os últimos dias daquela estação abafada e quente. Em breve, poderia sentir a brisa suave do outono lhe acariciando a face.

Quando seus olhos esverdeados repousaram na imponente estrutura da universidade, seu estômago embrulhou; num dos batentes da grande porta de entrada estava seu namorado encostado, distraidamente. "É tão difícil assim entender que estou chateada?" Pensou, suspirando pesadamente. 

Questionou a si mesma se não teria sido melhor ter ficado em sua casa, no conforto acolhedor de sua cama. Era sempre difícil fazê-lo entender que ela ficaria perfeitamente bem em sua ausência. Na verdade, Sasuke nunca entendia isso.

Respirando fundo e com passos lentos, Sakura foi se aproximando da entrada, e assim que estava a poucos metros de distância, Sasuke enfim notou a silhueta feminina. Os olhos ônix percorreram de cima a baixo o corpo da namorada; sua postura era séria com a mandíbula travada numa carranca mal-humorada. 

— Por que não me atendeu? — Foi a primeira pergunta que o Uchiha lhe fez.

 _"Bom dia para você também, amor!"_ Sakura pensou enquanto bufava, quase revirando os olhos em desagrado com a atitude grosseira do namorado.

— Estava dormindo — justificou-se dando de ombros. Sakura sentia-se esgotada psicologicamente para tal tipo de conversa.

— Mas não está mais agora, poderia ter me retornado — pontuou arrogantemente, olhando-a de forma inquisitiva.

Os olhos esverdeados enfim rolaram nas próprias órbitas, enquanto mais uma vez Sakura bufava.

\- Ok, desculpa! Agora eu preciso ir, Sasuke - respondeu, e antes que o outro pudesse rebater, Sakura se foi.

Não estava pronta para conversar com ele, e muito menos para revê-lo. Aquele início de semana realmente seria estressante, realizado com pesar, entrando e indo em direção ao seu bloco e posteriormente, sala de aula.

> * * *


	2. Um tempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagem/correção por: @CecySazs. 
> 
> Boa leitura

**Escrito por: _S_** _akurh_

  
  
**O** s dois primeiros horários foram exaustivos, mesmo que sua pobre mente tentasse concentrar-se nas aulas. Ela estava muito alheia naquela manhã; em outras palavras, não parava de remoer a atitude descabida do namorado. Afinal, não era tão difícil assim entender o motivo de sua chateação, oras. 

Sakura estava estressada, justamente por esse tipo de atitude do parceiro. Mensagens repetitivas — sempre variando de humor; o ciúme excessivo — que durante um tempo até chegou a achar fofo, mas agora era um incômodo; e há também as perseguições aos lugares onde ia quando o namorado não estava consigo. 

As poucas atitudes que ela julgou serem gestos de amor, tornaram-se incômodas e exaustivas. Ao ponto de seu único refúgio ser Karin, a ruiva que aguentava seus desabafos e crises por muitas das vezes, e agradecia aos céus por tê-la em sua vida. 

Ainda se forçando a prestar atenção na aula, pois já havia ganhado uma carranca em sinal de aviso da professora da disciplina, Kurenai, ela ouviu ao fundo uma citação sobre seu nome e os eventos da trágica festa de quinta-feira. 

_“Claro, eles não poderiam esquecer!”_ Ponderou, bufando sem um pingo de paciência.

Foi quando a ruiva atrás de si colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, como se pedisse singelamente para que a rosada se acalmasse. A mesma a olhou por sobre o ombro, sorrindo gentilmente. Como amava àquela ruivinha! 

— Não liga, amiga, é só gente idiota — disse Karin, com acidez em seu tom. 

Por fim, Sakura agradeceu aliviada quando o intervalo chegou. Oftalmologia nunca foi sua praia e quando estava sobrecarregada, acabava se tornando intolerável. Agora era a oportunidade de organizar sua mente e, principalmente, suas emoções. Ou, ao menos, tentar. 

Sentando-se abaixo de uma árvore, seus músculos tensos relaxaram. A Uzumaki se sentou ao seu lado, enquanto lhe lançava um olhar interrogativo. 

— Você quer conversar? — Resolveu perguntar, sabendo que ela certamente não começaria por si só. 

— O que eu devo fazer, Karin? — O tom da Haruno era triste, com rastros de insegurança. 

Se Karin pudesse, esganaria àquele bastardo Uchiha, por deixar sua amiga assim tão para baixo e frustrada. 

— Sendo honesta, Saky, você precisa de um momento só seu — falou aquilo que já devia ter dito há semanas atrás. — Saber dar um tempo... — Concluiu ao reparar os olhos esmeraldas confusos, que agora possuíam surpresa.

— Mas nós nunca... — Ela analisou a frase enquanto seus lábios se apertaram numa linha reta. — Nunca demos um tempo — engoliu em seco. 

Aquilo lhe parecia um tanto quanto perigoso, ao mesmo tempo que soava como a atitude correta. Estava com raiva de Sasuke, mas nunca tinha chegado àquele nível, e se questionava agora se era aquilo que realmente deveria fazer. Quem sabe, dando um tempo no relacionamento, ele notasse que suas atitudes realmente a afetam? 

— Você acha que eu realmente devo fazer isso? — Instigou mordiscando o lábio inferior. 

— Ah, meu bem, claro que sim! Talvez, assim, o Uchiha se toque que precisa melhorar seus modos — a mulher citou gentilmente. Era um assunto que achava muito delicado, e complicado. 

— É, talvez funcione... — Ponderou com incerteza na voz. 

  


[...] 

  


No final das aulas, a Haruno estava mais relaxada, aos poucos a ideia de Karin lhe parecia mais racional e sensata para a situação. Sasuke precisa mesmo de algo para saber o quão insatisfeita ela estava com a situação em si. 

E, por céus, a briga ridícula com Naruto tinha sido a gota d’água! Como ele poderia sentir ciúmes do Uzumaki que era praticamente um irmão para si? E o motivo por trás era mais tolo ainda. 

Estava acontecendo uma festa num bar, não tão longe da casa de Sakura, onde o grupo de amigos resolveu se encontrar. E durante um momento da festa, o loiro a abraçou conforme as inúmeras vezes que já o fez. Porém, naquela noite em especial, tal ato inocente incomodou mais o Uchiha, que lançou um olhar repreensivo em direção à Sakura. Esta não soube o porquê, mas julgou que talvez o namorado já estivesse meio alterado pela bebida; logo, não valia a pena questionar tal atitude no momento. 

E o resto da noite só foi piorando, chegando ao ponto de Sasuke fazer insinuações levianas e grotescas sobre ela e Naruto. E claro, o Uzumaki esquentado como é, não deixou barato. Revidando na mesma moeda. Em resumo, a noite terminou com o Uchiha de olho roxo, o Uzumaki com a boca cortada, e uma Haruno em prantos. 

E não importava quantas vezes ela tivesse pedido desculpas a Naruto no dia seguinte, ainda ficava mal por toda aquela situação bizarra. Nessas horas, agradecia o bom amigo que tinha, o loiro não estava nem um pouco bravo consigo; entretanto, não queria proximidade com o Uchiha mais. 

Suspirando, ela digitava a mensagem. 

_Precisamos conversar. Me encontra na cafeteria perto da universidade [16:08]_

Não demorou muito para que Sasuke a respondesse com um “Ok”. Não tinha mais como fugir daquela conversa. 

— Feito! — Pontuou olhando nos olhos avermelhados da amiga. — Me deseje sorte, amiga. 

  
— Eu não preciso, meu amor, você sabe o que fazer — ela riu do comentário. Gostava da confiança que Karin tinha em si. Trazia paz de certa forma. — Tchau, rosada! 

Haruno apenas acenou enquanto via a amiga sumir de seu campo de visão, e quando não avistou mais a cabeleira ruiva chamativa, rumou até o local combinado. 

  


[...] 

  


Quando chegou, Sasuke já lhe aguardava sentado numa mesa. Assim que a viu, levantou desajeitadamente, ficando frente a namorada, levando a destra até os próprios cabelos, os coçando num claro sinal de desconforto. 

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo falar comigo — comentou a fim de quebrar o silêncio estranho entre eles. 

Os orbes verdes buscaram pela negritude dos olhos do namorado, e neles, Sakura não encontrou nada além do vazio que sempre assombrou o olhar do Uchiha

— Podemos sentar? — Perguntou. Ele saiu do caminho lhe dando passagem. 

Sakura se sentou de frente para ele, e mesmo que não quisesse demonstrar, estava tensa. Amava Sasuke, e não tinha dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos. Ele era tudo que ela tinha, mas, e Sasuke...? Será que o que ele sentia era amor, realmente? Ou seria posse? Sakura vinha se questionado sobre isso; e com o passar do tempo, com mais frequência essas dúvidas surgiam em sua mente. 

E a conclusão à qual sempre chegava, era que sim, Sasuke a amava. Ou, ao menos, era a resposta que se agarrava todas às vezes, afugentando as dúvidas. 

Remexendo seus dedos e evitando olhar o Uchiha nos olhos, ela começou: 

— Eu ainda estou chateada — ponderou relutante, sentindo-se apreensiva com o que diria a seguir, mas prosseguiu antes que ele a retrucasse. — Eu preciso de um tempo, Sasuke — falou olhando diretamente nos olhos ônix. 

O maxilar de Sasuke trincou, em sua face a expressão de assombro e desespero mediante as palavras que ouvia. Um longuíssimo suspiro escapou por seus lábios finos. 

— Como? — Perguntou ainda sem acreditar. 

  
— Eu preciso de um tempo — respondeu, agora sem tanta firmeza sobre a voz. 

Sasuke fechou seus olhos enquanto sua destra foi até seu rosto massageando as têmporas, buscando por calma e tentando não surtar. 

O peito da rosada doeu, em angústia. Por mais que estivesse convicta de sua escolha, ainda era desolador saber que não estaria mais sobre os braços dele, ou que não teria mais suas carícias durante a noite. 

Enquanto se perdia num mar de dúvidas e receios, sentiu a mão do até então namorado se entrelaçando na sua, por cima da mesa. 

— Olha, eu sei que errei e sinto muito, Sakura — ele começou olhando no fundo de seus olhos verdes, marejados —, mas você é tudo o que eu tenho. 

  
As palavras sinceras do moreno a tocaram, como muitos outros pedidos de desculpas e recomeços havia a tocado. Mas ela não voltaria atrás, mesmo que seu corpo gritasse por aquilo. Daquela vez, Sakura não cederia. 

  
— Eu sei que sim, mas estou farta — uma ligeira lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seus olhos, e ela usou as costas da mão para limpá-la. — Farta de meias desculpas e falsas promessas, Sasuke. Eu poderia ter perdido minha amizade com o Naruto, mas você nem sequer pensou nisso! — Acusa com a voz falha, segurando o choro. 

  
O rosto do moreno retorceu em desgosto ao escutar o nome do Uzumaki. E Sakura se repreendeu por de citado, mas era preciso. Afinal, ele precisava ouvir seus motivos para chegar àquele extremo. 

  
— Então, é por causa do Naruto que vamos dar um tempo? — Perguntou ignorando todo o resto, fazendo Sakura bufar pesadamente. 

— Eu não disse isso, Sasuke! 

— E precisa? Tudo bem, Sakura, fique com o seu tempo — Disse de modo irônico, saindo da mesa e deixando uma Sakura tristonha e revoltada para trás. 

Ela estava tão decepcionada com Sasuke, seria muito pedir por uma conversa decente sobre o relacionamento de ambos? Que ele realmente a ouvisse e mudasse certas atitudes... Às vezes, ela achava que sim; porém, no fundo, sabia que não tinha jeito mais. 

Segurando suas lágrimas, se levantou indo embora também. 

  


[...] 

Quando chegou em seu apartamento, Sakura se jogou sobre sua cama. As lágrimas antes retidas, agoram rolavam livremente por seu rosto alvo, enquanto os soluços escapavam por seus lábios ecoando pelo quarto. 

Estava destruída, ele nem ao menos quis a entender. Saiu de lá como se os dois anos de namoro não significasse nada. Agarrando o travesseiro, ela escondeu seu rosto se permitindo sentir toda aquela onda de emoções ruins, até sua mente cair na escuridão reconfortante do sono. 

  


[...]

Na manhã seguinte, as mensagens constantes de Sasuke despertaram Sakura, a fazendo praguejar mentalmente. “Agora resolvi que me importo” disse em desdém, imitando a voz do Uchiha em voz alta, sem se importar em ir pegar o celular para ver as mensagens. 

Observando sem ânimo o teto, eram 7:40 da manhã, e ela não sentia vontade alguma de se levantar e ir estudar. Ainda mais após lembrar-se que teria aula de Otorrinolaringologia, onde exigia sua total atenção, a qual certamente não teria. 

Remexendo-se sob o lençol, ela pegou o celular na mesa ao lado de sua cama. Ignorando as mensagens de Sasuke, buscou pela nova mensagem recebida. Para sua surpresa, era de Karin. 

_Tem como você vir hoje? Preciso falar com você [07:43]_

A mensagem fez Sakura suspirar pesadamente; ela não gostaria de ir, mas seria tão injusto com a Uzumaki que sempre a acudia e dava colo... 

_Já estou chegando [07:47]_

Levantou-se preguiçosamente, se dirigindo para o banheiro. Deixando a água morna cair em seu corpo, na vaga expectativa de despertar, a pele de seu corpo se eriçando enquanto um novo suspiro escapou pela boca carnuda. 

Seu banho não durou muito, indo até o guarda-roupas, ela pegou uma blusa preta de mangas cumpridas junto de um jeans escuro, calçando os tênis logo em seguida. Naquele dia, não fez questão de prender os cabelos róseos e nem de tomar café, pegando a mochila sobre a escrivaninha e partindo pra faculdade. 

  


[...]

  


Para sua sorte, aquela manhã já não estava ensolarada, tendo até mesmo uma leve brisa, o que já era um alívio enorme para si. Sua trajetória foi calma, e quando estava chegando no campus, se deparou com Karin a esperando na frente da faculdade. 

— Que bom que veio, amiga! — A cumprimentou com um sorriso largo, fazendo Sakura retorcer o rosto em dúvida. 

  
— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parecia aflita na mensagem — perguntou a rosada ainda em confusa. 

  
— Ah, isso... Bem, foi só o jeito que arrumei para que você viesse — confessou sorrindo sapeca para a amiga, que agora a olhava com indignação. 

  
— Karin, tá me dizendo que eu levantei da cama para nada?! — Sua voz se elevou minimamente, aquilo só podia ser uma piada de muito mau gosto. 

  
— Calma, hoje a professora faltou, e no estúdio anda rolando umas audiências para modelo. Eu pensei que seria interessante a gente ir lá, faz tempo que não fazemos nada apenas nós duas — explicou a Uzumaki, fazendo Sakura se sentir levemente culpada. 

  
Ela tinha razão, não faziam nada juntas há um certo tempo. Porém, não estava muito no clima para tirar fotos. Não poderia ser apenas um filme com direito a brigadeiro de panela? Suspirando respondeu:

— Olha, eu acho ótima a ideia, mas não estou no clima para fotos, Karin — falou sincera, ainda estava abalada com os acontecimentos do dia anterior. 

  
— Ah, Saky, você é tão bonita! Tem certeza? — A Haruno afirmou com a cabeça fazendo a Uzumaki ficar levemente decepcionada; entretanto, não se daria por vencida. — Neste caso, me faça companhia então. 

  
E antes que pudesse retrucar, a ruiva a arrastou pelo braço em direção a saída, lhe fazendo sorrir. Karin não tinha jeito mesmo.

  


[...]

Quando chegaram ao estúdio, não estava muito cheio — para a sorte de ambas. Haviam apenas duas mulheres, esperando para serem fotografadas. Aguardaram, pacientemente, sentadas num confortável sofá que havia na sala.

O fotógrafo era um ruivo, com olhos avelãs, que foi ao encontro da dupla assim que terminou com as meninas, cumprimentando ambas com um sorriso animado no rosto. 

  
— Oi! Vocês também vieram para o ensaio?


	3. Foto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betagem/correção por: @CecySazs, muitíssimo obrigado anjinho por todo apoio e ajuda com essa historia

**Escrito por: _S_** _akurh_

**O** ruivo se aproximou ligeiramente das duas garotas, com um sorriso simpático no rosto. 

  
— Oi! Vocês também vieram para o ensaio? — Perguntou animado avaliando ambas as moças; principalmente a portadora de cabelos exóticos. 

Seus olhos estagnaram nela de maneira que palavras não conseguiriam explicar. Ela era justamente o que ele necessitava: uma beleza rara e única. 

— Não, só eu vou participar — a ruiva respondeu. 

A face do ruivo tornou-se levemente decepcionada. Não que Karin não fosse bonita – era um perfeito colírio para os olhos –, mas ainda assim, algo o chamava mais atenção na mulher de olhos jades. 

— Você tem certeza que não quer participar? — Ponderou olhando diretamente para ela, e, sem perceber, a deixando ligeiramente nervosa. 

— Esquece, essa guerra perdemos… Qual o seu nome mesmo? — Karin pausou por um momento, reparando que ainda desconhecia o nome do ruivo a sua frente. 

— Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori — respondeu esticando a mão em cumprimento para a ruiva que apertou logo em seguida, ostentando um sorriso nos lábios. 

— Karin, Uzumaki Karin — também se apresentou, e deu uma leve cotovelada na amiga para que fizesse o mesmo. 

— Ah! Sou Sakura, Haruno Sakura — disse com um sorriso forçado entre os lábios. 

Ainda estava muito desligada das coisas, e se não fosse por Karin, sequer estaria ali. Nunca foi muito ligada a fotografia – não nos últimos tempos, pelo menos. Meio que achava que foto e afins eram bobagens… Algo que nunca encheu seus olhos ou chamou sua atenção. 

— Então, me diga Haruno Sakura, por que alguém tão bela não quer tirar uma simples foto? — Akasuna tentou ser o mais simpático possível, mesmo que a rosada não enxergasse àquilo. 

— Não me sinto à vontade — disse secamente, logo recebendo um olhar repreensivo da parte de Karin. 

O que ela pouco ligou no fim das contas, não estava confortável com a ideia de tirar tal foto. Afinal, nem sequer sabia para qual finalidade era e tão pouco sentia-se confortável em posar para a lente de um estranho. 

— Bom, qual é mesmo o tema? Eu acabei sabendo de última hora e não peguei todos os detalhes — Karin instigou vendo o desconforto brotar na amiga. Sasori apenas acabou suspirando um pouco desapontado; porém, não se daria por vencido. 

— Eu quero achar uma beleza natural, sabe? E mostrar que qualquer mulher pode ser linda sem precisar gastar milhares de dólares com cirurgia. Então, vamos pegar belezas simples, porém, _marcantes_ — a última parte foi dita especialmente a rosada, que o olhou com cara de quem não entendia do que se tratava. 

— Ah, sim… E como vão selecionar a garota? — Nesta altura, Karin já estava deveras animada. 

— Bem, não será só uma garota, escolheremos as 10 melhores para fazerem um álbum — gesticulou o ruivo, também aos poucos se animando. — Então, vamos começar? — Perguntou levando a ruiva até o lugar onde seria fotografada. 

Enquanto isso, Sakura apenas se sentou em uma das cadeiras disponíveis, olhando fixamente para sua amiga. 

_  
**"** Ela parece feliz”_ – pensou. 

Também gostaria de estar assim – feliz –, mas aquilo lhe parecia muito pouco provável nas circunstâncias que se encontrava, atualmente. 

E mesmo querendo tentar, estava magoada demais para fazer tal coisa. Porra! Foram dois anos! E mesmo assim, ele ainda era incapaz de entendê-la... O pior talvez nem fosse isso, mas sim sua mente traiçoeira, que por vezes naquele dia lhe dizia que a culpa era sua. 

E como aquilo soava absurdo. 

Não era sua culpa, não tinha como ser. Ou tinha? 

Balançando a cabeça afastou todos os pensamentos, tentando se concentrar no ensaio da amiga e fazer de conta que estava tudo bem – mesmo quando todo seu âmago gritava o contrário. 

Quando enfim terminaram, Karin estava eufórica para ver como as fotos haviam ficado e Sasori, que partilhava do mesmo entusiasmo, a deixou ficar em seu notebook esperando suas fotos carregarem. 

Enquanto caminhava na direção da rosada, percebeu que a mesma bufou quando reparou no que fazia. 

— Sua amiga ficou bem animada com as fotos — Sasori disse desajeitado sobre como tocar no assunto, mas estava mais do que determinado a convencer Sakura de tirar nem que fosse uma mísera foto. 

— Huh, ela parece sim — respondeu desinteressada olhando fixamente para a Uzumaki. 

— Você também podia tentar uma foto sem compromisso, não machuca... Talvez assim você até possa ver como é única a sua beleza — foi direto ao ponto, fazendo as maçãs do rosto da mulher corarem e ficou ainda mais frustrado por não ter uma câmera em mãos para capturar esse momento.

— Eu agradeço, mas não tenho certeza se consigo — respondeu sincera. Sakura não conseguiria nem mesmo se quisesse. 

— Que tal uma aposta? Se eu te fizer rir, você tira uma foto, nem precisa de outras; mas se eu não conseguir, eu te dou chocolate. Que tal? — Os olhos femininos se estreitaram. Era uma oferta deveras interessante, teve que admitir. 

E ele nunca a conseguiria fazer rir, pelo menos, não naquelas circunstância, e pensando por esse lado, ela acabou cedendo à oferta. Ganhar chocolate assim tão fácil... Por que não? 

— Tudo bem! Eu aceito, senhor Akasuna. 

— Olha, meu primo tem um cachorro que se chama choco. Choco não fala, choco late — a piada era péssima, mas não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que escapou. 

De tão péssima, acaba sendo boa. 

— Droga! É horrível essa piada! — Ditou risonha e o ruivo sorriu juntamente a ela. 

— Pois é! É péssima mesmo, mas você riu e é isso que conta — pontuou. 

— Ok, ok… E como será essa foto? 

— Bem, você só precisa se sentar onde sua amiga estava e sorrir. Já é o suficiente — respondeu apontando para o banquinho de madeira. 

Sakura levantou-se e andou até lá, Sasori foi logo atrás, animado por conseguir convencer a moça. 

Karin os observou a todo momento e se aproximou discretamente do homem, cochichando em seu ouvido. 

— Como conseguiu convencê-la? — A ruiva perguntou levemente surpresa, já tinha abandonado a causa uma vez que sua amiga se encontrava desmotivada para tal. 

— Digamos que eu tenho minhas táticas — Akasuna respondeu com um sorriso travesso nos lábios enquanto pegava sua câmera. 

Enquanto observava Sasori caminhar em sua direção, direcionou a ele um olhar confuso sem saber como se portar. Parecia ser tão fácil quando Karin fazia... 

— O que devo fazer exatamente? — Indagou desconfortável mediante a lente da câmera.

Os lábios do ruivo se curvaram de maneira gentil, assim como sua voz soou suave. 

— Você só precisa sorrir — disse simplista. Então a mulher abriu um sorriso fino, sem mostrar os dentes. 

Mas para Sasori já estava bem mais que perfeito! Focando sua câmera nas feições delicadas da rosada, tirou a foto. Apenas uma como prometeu. 

— Prontinho, ficou ótima. Veja! — Ele foi até a rosada, mostrando a foto através de sua câmera. Sakura se sentiu desacreditada ao ver como estava verdadeiramente bem na foto. — Irei imprimir e te dar uma cópia, se quiser. 

— Eu quero, mas… — Não sabia o que dizer, porém a ideia de ter sua foto no dito álbum era assustadora. — Eu ficaria grata se não colocasse minha imagem no seu álbum de verdade, há muitas outras garotas belas por aí. 

Por longos segundos Sasori a olhou incrédulo, e após um longo suspiro, enfim a respondeu. 

— Heh, tudo bem, como você quiser — embora estivesse decepcionado não a forçaria a nada. Se ela não queria ser exposta, assim não seria. Não por Sasori. — Só passar aqui amanhã e eu entrego sua foto e as da sua amiga. E, bem, aqui o chocolate. 

Ela sentiu-se levemente surpresa, vendo o rapaz estendendo a barra em sua direção. 

— Então eu perdi, né? — Ponderou ela relutante. 

— E daí? Podemos dividir, ué! — Instigou ele repartindo a barra no meio. 

Karin também havia ganhado sua parte. 

Agradecendo ao fotógrafo, elas se despediram e partiram rumo a faculdade. 

[...] 

Depois do tempo vago, as moças se dirigiram até à aula de Patologia Funcional, tendo como professor da disciplina, Kankuro. O moreno era um bom professor, explicava sua matéria de modo agradável aos alunos e conseguia facilmente prender a atenção de todos. Porém, aquele realmente não era o dia de Sakura. 

A rosada deu graças quando tudo aquilo enfim acabou, mesmo gostando de seu professor, estava fadigada. Já jogada sobre seus lençóis, ela pegou seu celular, e viu que tinham pelo menos 20 mensagens do ex-namorado. E acabou cedendo a tentação abrindo-as.

_Sakura? [07:00]_

_Eu sei que me exaltei um pouco, mas não foi a intenção. [07:01]_

_Não estou chateado com você, foi apenas de momento. poxa, eu fico chateado quando você insiste em citar o Naruto a cada cinco segundos [07:04]_

_Poxa, não é pedir muito para você deixar ele um pouco de lado... [07:09]_

_Qual é, você não vai nem se dar o trabalho de responder? [07:15]_

_Tudo bem, pode ficar com o Naruto, vocês se merecem mesmo, dois cretinos!! [07:21]_

_Desculpa, eu não quis dizer aquelas coisas, vamos recomeçar. okay? [08:00]_

A esta altura os olhos dela já ardiam com as lágrimas contidas, e não se deu ao trabalho de ler as outras mensagens. Pois em toda sua vida, nunca se sentiu tão horrível. 

Poxa, eram dois anos, aquilo devia valer algo. Amava Sasuke, como nunca amou ninguém.

O Uchiha a tinha conquistado como ninguém, e, por céus!, como sentia falta do antigo Sasuke. Ele era tão carinhoso e gentil, sempre dando seu melhor para fazê-la sorrir e feliz. E por muito foi a sua luz no fim do túnel. 

Quando perdeu sua mãe, seu mundo tinha despencado, seu pai havia a deixado como se não fosse nada. Desolada, ela teve que superar o luto sozinha, da melhor maneira que conseguia. E quando conheceu Sasuke, aos poucos ele se tornou o seu porto seguro; onde ia quando precisava de amparo. 

Sasuke a entendia, melhor que qualquer um. Também o ajudou a superar o luto, seus pais morreram num trágico acidente de carro. Ele e o irmão foram os únicos sobreviventes, mas pelo o que entendia, seu irmão pouco se importava com ele. 

Ele era sozinho como ela. Na esperança de afastar àquela solidão serviram de apoio um para o outro, e aos poucos aquilo tornou-se amor. 

Então, quando foi que as coisas desandaram? Talvez quando ele passou a ter ciúmes das roupas que usava? Ou quando lhe pedia para não ir às festas? Tão pouco ver seus amigos? 

Não foi em nenhum desses momentos. Foi quando ela abdicou de si mesma, para agradar a ele. Aquele era um desejo tão inocente e desesperado, que ela nem sequer notou que estava cometendo um tremendo erro com si mesma. 

Ela permitiu que o Uchiha tomasse as rédeas de sua vida; e a cada vez que repetia, um amargo invadia sua boca.

Utilizando a destra Sakura limpou as lágrimas descontroladas que rolavam por seu rosto alvo, o deixando levemente vermelho. Não devia se prender àquilo, seria o que Karin lhe diria, mas parecia muito mais fácil falar; e de fato era. 

Não tinha se sentindo confiante sobre uma simples foto. Porra! Uma foto, Sakura! – Ponderou. 

Suspirando pesadamente ela analisou sua reação em relação a foto, e descobriu ser medo o que sentia. Medo que o ex-namorado ficasse ainda mais chateado consigo. 

E quanto mais se aprofundava naquele pensamento, mais descabido aquilo lhe parecia. Sakura tinha direito a uma foto, tinha o direito de se sentir bem. Ela queria estar bem, queria se sentir feliz. 

Ela tinha dado um tempo; um tempo para sua mente e emoções. E deveria estar focada em si mesma, afinal. 

Com a coragem que nem conseguia acreditar que tinha, deu o primeiro passo: bloqueou o ex-namorado; suas mensagens apenas atrapalhariam o seu autodesenvolvimento. 

Voltaria àquele estúdio e tiraria mais fotos, e iria expô-las naquele maldito álbum. Se aquilo significasse ficar bem, o faria então. E pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, Sakura faria por si, e unicamente por si.


	4. Tente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagem/Correção por @CecySazs, muito obrigado por toda ajuda com a fanfic você e meu dengo hn

**Escrita por: _S_** _akurh **  
  
  
**  
_**Q** uando o dia seguinte chegou, antes mesmo do despertador tocar, a mulher já se encontrava acordada. Era por volta das 06:25 da manhã quando enviou uma mensagem pedindo para que sua amiga fosse até sua casa. Gostaria de ter um certo apoio, nem que fosse mínimo; porém, para sua infelicidade, a ruiva não poderia ir. Estava acamada com febre alta. 

Então, veio o primeiro desafio daquela manhã: ir para à faculdade. Com a amiga doente, não teria sua companhia ao longo do dia e assim Sakura teria que manter-se forte e continuar de cabeça erguida sem seu principal apoio; sem o seu porto seguro. Suspirando pesado ela tentou se recompor, e dar ânimo a si mesma para mais um dia. 

— Você consegue, Sakura. Precisa se esforçar um pouco, poxa! É por você mesma — pensou em voz alta em algo que Karin certamente a diria, e percebeu que se automotivar a fazia bem. Tratou logo de tomar nota mentalmente sobre isso para que, sempre que se encontrasse em situações de receios e crises, lembrar de que é capaz sim de superar as adversidades da vida. 

Olhando-se no espelho avaliou o look escolhido para o dia: trajava uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, uma camisa de manga comprida listrada preta e branca e calçava sapatilhas nos pés. Para sua imensa felicidade o outono havia chegado junto com a brisa fresca, e assim o calor exacerbado a queimando não seria mais tão incômodo. 

Sakura prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo e ponderou se deveria fazer uma maquiagem... Acabou optando por não a fazer. Já estava deveras nervosa por todo o estresse do recente término, e ainda não se sentia tão confiante e segura ao ponto de voltar a maquiar-se. 

Até porque Sasuke também havia feito a mulher abdicar daquilo, alegando ser muito vulgar; e, erroneamente, por amá-lo acabou cedendo a mais esse capricho do ex-namorado. Felizmente, Sakura removeu a venda dos olhos e vem aos poucos tentando reverter a situação, e voltar a ser quem era antes do relacionamento abusivo com Uchiha Sasuke.

Não pense nisso, se repreendeu mentalmente, tentando tirar quaisquer pensamentos que a levassem ao ex embuste. Enfim, era livre e devia se desvencilhar dessas atitudes opressoras e dos pensamentos negativos e destrutivos, e principalmente do passado. 

Balançando a cabeça em negação para dissipar tais divagações inoportunas, respirou fundo e pegou sua mochila sobre a escrivaninha. Não era o momento para se deixar abater e, mais uma vez, elevou os pensamentos a frases motivacionais e positivas. 

[...]

Caminhando pacificamente pelas ruas do bairro com movimentação tranquila, Sakura resolveu parar numa cafeteria que não ia há um bom tempo. Assim que adentrou o estabelecimento, um ar nostálgico a envolveu preenchendo seu peito. Foi até o balcão, feliz por continuar sendo o mesmo atendente de todas as vezes que ia no local: Nara Shikamaru. 

Quando os olhos pretos pousaram na rosada, o atendente Nara acabou por esboçar um sorriso surpreso. 

— Hey, Saky, quanto tempo! — Comentou bocejando no processo. — O de sempre? 

Mesmo não demonstrando, ela ficou feliz por perceber que era gratificante ver que ainda tinha pessoas ao seu lado, mesmo quando se ausentava e sumia durante dias. E saber que nada mudara em sua relação com Shikamaru foi um alívio e tanto. 

— Isso — confirmou com uma leve risada. — E como andam as coisas? — Perguntou enquanto o rapaz preparava seu desjejum. 

— Ah, o mesmo de sempre... a faculdade tá um porre; minha mãe não para de reclamar; e sinto que a qualquer momento a Temari ainda vai me matar — listou banalmente enquanto terminava o café da Haruno, o colocando sobre a bancada. 

Vasculhando em sua mochila ela buscou pelo dinheiro, até o Nara a interromper. 

— É por conta da casa — citou ele, fazendo a moça ficar com certo receio. 

— Certeza? — Indagou, e o moreno apenas afirmou. — Obrigada, Shika! — Agradeceu com um sorriso amistoso nos lábios. — Bem, tenho que ir se não vou me atrasar. 

— Ok, vê se não some de novo — alfinetou vendo a rosada se afastar com um breve aceno. 

— Eu tentarei — disse a ele antes de sair. 

Dando um gole no líquido quente, ela se sentiu revigorada, pensando no quão tola fora ao deixar de frequentar o ambiente que tanto gostava. Assim como tinha um grande carinho pelos Uzumaki, também tinha uma enorme afeição para com os Nara. Shikamaru era um bom amigo igualmente como Naruto, e naquela manhã nublada ela entendeu: amigo não precisava ser presente, precisava apenas ser. 

Quando terminou o café descartou seu copo na lixeira mais próxima. Sakura estava a alguns poucos metros da faculdade, e em meio aos pensamentos acerca de suas amizades foi quando sentiu seu braço ser bruscamente puxado, sem qualquer cuidado. 

E ainda no susto da abordagem abrupta, os olhos jades encontraram a negritude dos olhos de Sasuke, e nelas uma ira reprimida habitava. 

— Nós precisamos conversar, Sakura — a voz autoritária reverberou, fazendo o corpo da jovem estremecer. 

Estava tudo indo bem. Então, por que diabos ele tem que aparecer?, questionou a si mesma sentindo a frustração preencher o peito de modo sufocante. Tinha sido confiante o bastante para encarar o pavor de tirar fotos; se automotivou naquela manhã; tinha tido uma conversa deveras agradável com um velho amigo; e para quê, afinal? 

_Para no fim ter o desprazer de encontrar o ex?_ Foi quase como um soco no estômago ver o Uchiha ali a abordando de maneira rude e dando uma nova ordem para ela. Desvencilhando do aperto do ex com certa impaciência, Sakura se afastou do agarre dando alguns passos de distância para trás. 

— Não temos mais nada que conversar, Sasuke. Acho que as coisas ficaram muito claras da última vez, não? — Sua voz soou firme o suficiente para o rosto do rapaz retorcer-se em confusão. 

Levantando a cabeça em claro sinal de superioridade e arrogância, o Uchiha analisou a mulher de cima a baixo, seu maxilar estava travado, enquanto a ira reprimida em suas íris ônix se aflorava cada vez mais. 

— Olha, sobre aquilo, a gente não resolveu direito e você sabe disso — respondeu de modo acusatório enquanto bufava. — Vamos sentar e conversar, eu realmente quero entendê-la, Sakura. 

Embora as palavras tocassem a rosada e deixasse suas emoções a mil, ela não deixou nada da confusão interna transparecer ao outro. O que acabou por incomodar o Uchiha fazendo o mesmo torcer o nariz ao aparente pouco caso da moça a sua frente. 

— Se você quisesse mesmo me entender teria me ouvido, e não ido embora como fez — Sakura acusou de volta, elevando levemente seu tom de voz. — Eu nem deveria dizê-lo, já o fiz tantas vezes... e além disso, Sasuke, estávamos juntos há dois anos. Dois anos, caramba! — Resfolegou exasperada. — Deveria me conhecer melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas não é assim... Você é a pessoa que menos me conhece, Uchiha. 

Mediante ao desabafo cansado da Haruno com palavras duras e carregadas de sentimentos direcionadas ao ex, apenas uma única chamou a atenção do Uchiha. 

— Estávamos? — Repetiu ele num tom desacreditado. — Você não faria isso... 

— Não só estou fazendo como já o fiz, Sasuke. Eu não quero mais nada com você — com a postura firme deixou claro ao rapaz sobre o término definitivo. 

Estava assumindo novamente as rédeas de sua vida, mesmo embora àquilo ainda fosse apavorante e deveras doloroso, tentaria a qualquer custo se manter firme em sua decisão e aos poucos ir “matando” o amor que nutria por Sasuke. 

— Sakura, eu… — A voz dele soou mais baixa, e aos poucos os olhos antes raivosos, agora se difundiram em melancolia e mágoa sincera. — Eu só tenho você. 

Ele ergue a mão tentando alcançar o rosto da mulher, entretanto, esta apenas se afasta do toque; os olhos de Sakura se fecharam e uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo canto do olho. Respirando fundo ao reabrir os mesmos com determinação, anuncia: 

— Pensasse nisso antes, Sasuke — mesmo sem intenção a frase acabou saindo com um desdém oculto. 

E, então, dando um ponto final na conversa, a Haruno desvia do Uchiha e vai em direção à universidade. 

[...] 

Olhando no relógio percebeu que a pequena conversa com o ex tinha consumido todo o intervalo até o horário de início da aula, fazendo Sakura ficar desapontada. Não teria mais tempo para passar no estúdio fotográfico, como havia planejado. 

Sua aula começaria dentro de alguns minutos e a professora em questão era Tsunade, e apesar de ser uma ótima tutora e acima de tudo uma médica de renome pelo os seus incríveis feitos para a Medicina, paciência e calma não entravam em seu vocabulário. A loira era extremamente intolerante a atrasos, o que fazia Sakura disparar pelos corredores; contudo, para o seu azar não foi rápida o suficiente. 

Quando entrou em sala notou que a professora já estava dando início a aula, os olhos amendoados pousaram duros em cima de Sakura, e neles refletiam surpresa e decepção. 

— Está atrasada, Srta Haruno — a voz fria e seca da loira a fizeram abaixar a cabeça em respeito à doutora. 

— Sinto muito, isso não vai mais se repetir — respondeu coçando a nuca em constrangimento.   
**  
**— É o que espero. Agora, sente-se — gesticulou a loira dando continuidade à aula.

Aula esta que a Haruno não podia se dar o privilégio de se distrair. A professora doutora Senju lecionava Clínica Médica I, atuando também na área de Clínica Geral. Sakura ouvia atentamente sobre o conteúdo dito por Tsunade enquanto anotava minuciosamente cada detalhe. 

[...] 

Ao longo do dia teve quatro tempos lecionados pela Senju, e os últimos dois por Kurenai; foi um dia cansativo, mas deveras produtivo. Juntando suas coisas apressadamente, Sakura saiu com certa afobação, torcendo para ainda encontrar o Akasuna no estúdio. Temia perder a coragem para tirar algumas fotos com o profissional, e não ter outra vez esse rompante de determinação. 

Atravessando os corredores enquanto pedia um uber no aplicativo, Sakura saiu do campus e entrou no carro assim que o avistou estacionado próximo a entrada da faculdade, rapidamente confirmando a placa e o nome do motorista. Logo, dando partida ao curto percurso até o estúdio fotográfico. 

[...]

Um alívio enorme preencheu seu peito ao ver que o estúdio ainda se encontrava aberto, e ao olhar com mais afinco para dentro do estabelecimento, pôde ter a visão de uma cabeleira ruiva sentada frente ao notebook. 

Respirando fundo e ajeitando a postura, Sakura entrou e começou a se aproximar do rapaz, este que estava tão concentrado analisando as fotos que sequer notou a presença feminina no recinto. 

— Err, oi — Sakura pigarreou um pouco desajeitada, atraindo a atenção de Sasori para si. 

A face antes compenetrada do ruivo desviou da tela, e pairou sobre a moça suavizando a feição até ter um sorriso gentil nos lábios. 

— Oi, Sakura! Veio buscar a foto? — Indagou começando a vasculhar suas coisas em busca do envelope com as fotografias impressas. 

— Bem... isso também. Na verdade, eu vim porque mudei de ideia, sabe? — Anunciou coçando a nuca sem jeito. 

Então, houve uma certa pausa dramática e os olhos avelãs do Akasuna se levantaram da mesa surpresos, logo a boca aberta em um perfeito ‘o’ passou a ostentar aos poucos um sorriso largo e acolhedor. 

— Sério? — Questionou com uma animação genuína sobre a voz. A Haruno apenas acenou positivamente um tanto constrangida, sentindo as maçãs de seu rosto ficarem levemente quentes. 

Por fim, o ruivo se levantou da cadeira, deixando de lado as outras fotos que antes eram o motivo de sua atenção — estava fatigado, além do que as moças cobertas por maquiagem não tinham nada a ver com o que buscava de verdade —, pegando sua câmera e chamando Sakura para começarem a sessão de fotos. 

— Bem, já sabe o que fazer, né? — Perguntou risonho, Sakura assentiu incerta. 

Caminharam até a sala ao lado onde a Haruno foi até o banco posicionado próximo a um fundo preto, sentando-se ainda com um pouco de receio. Sasori se posicionou para dar o primeiro “click”, mas a olhando através da lente de sua câmera, observou que ainda faltava algo. 

— Hmm... Assim não está bom — ponderou olhando o fundo atrás dela, era muito simples e desprovido de vida. E antes que a mulher pudesse falar algo, ele concluiu. — É isso! Vamos mudar o cenário, Sakura! 

— Mudar o cenário? — Perguntou em espanto, mordiscando o lábio inferior; entretanto, Sasori pareceu não escutar. 

Estava com a cabeça longe, pensando em qual ambiente externo ela se encaixaria bem. Tentando lembrar de um lugar específico onde a beleza de Sakura seria verdadeiramente valorizada. E a resposta lhe veio logo à mente: um ambiente com paisagem natural, seria perfeito para ela! 

— Você não se importaria de tirar algumas fotos ao ar livre, né? Digo, sua beleza será melhor valorizada numa sessão externa — explicou ele, fazendo o cenho da mulher se franzir levemente. 

Um frio estranho pesava em sua barriga. Sakura já considerava difícil tirar as fotos ali, dentro do estúdio entre quatro paredes e sem nenhum espectador além do fotógrafo; mas posar ao ar livre? Ficava levemente temerosa ao imaginar algum conhecido seu os flagrando durante a sessão de fotos. Mesmo que não estivessem fazendo nada de errado, mas ainda assim a ideia a deixava desconfortável. 

— Tem certeza, Sasori? — Indagou nervosa, torcendo para que ele mudasse de ideia.

Bom, de uma coisa Sasori tinha certeza: fotografar os diferentes tipos de beleza era uma de suas maiores paixões. Sempre realizava seu trabalho pensando e analisando muito bem cada mínimo detalhe. Fotografias externas têm uma significativa diferença se comparadas a fotografias em estúdio, até porque fotografar aproveitando a luz natural do pôr do sol ou com os pés dentro do mar traz o bônus de capturar a indescritível essência do momento.

Todavia, era quase impossível não reparar no quão desconfortável a moça ficou com a menção de ser fotografada ao ar livre, e Sasori também não deveria abusar da boa vontade da mesma. Afinal de contas, ela já estava ali mais uma vez aceitando tirar as fotos. 

— Bom, se a ideia não te agrada — sorriu amarelo —, podemos fazer aqui mesmo, fique tranquila! As fotos ficarão ótimas de qualquer modo, Sakura. 

Um suspiro audível de alívio escapou pelos lábios da rosada, e até mesmo a expressão tensa de seus ombros, mudou para uma mais relaxada. Sasori meneou com a cabeça dando início novamente a sessão de fotos. 

O ruivo começou a lhe explicar de forma calma e detalhada sobre as fotos em questão, sendo super paciente e a instruindo de maneira profissional. O problema não era aquele, afinal, as instruções de Sasori eram claras e objetivas. O verdadeiro problema era que Sakura simplesmente não conseguia se soltar, estava travada em suas poses e não conseguia sentir um conforto real para relaxar e posar de modo natural para as lentes. 

Aos poucos o receio e desconforto tornaram-se frustração por não conseguir tirar as fotos adequadamente, embora quisesse àquilo de fato. Sakura estava ficando impaciente consigo mesma e acabou revirando os olhos enquanto bufafa teatralmente, forçando indiretamente Sasori a dar um tempo. O viu abaixar a câmera e caminhar em sua direção.

— Há alguma coisa errada, Sakura? — Resolveu perguntar por fim. Era nítido e quase palpável o nervosismo dela. 

Só estou desperdiçando o tempo desse pobre fotógrafo, pensou ela. 

— Eu realmente queria tirar as fotos, mas me sinto tão nervosa e insegura. Eu só queria tentar me sentir um pouco bem em relação a mim — a última parte fora dita mais baixa. Uma confissão mais para si mesma do que para ele. — Eu sinto muito por desperdiçar seu tempo, Sasori. 

Ela estava pronta para levantar e se retirar do estúdio quando o ruivo respondeu de modo ameno: 

— Olha, eu não sei o que se passa com você, mas sabe... Você não precisa da lente da minha câmera para se sentir bem com si própria — Sasori pontuou com um sorriso discreto delineado nos lábios. — Tem a letra de uma música que talvez a ajude a relaxar, e entender melhor tudo o que sente. Deixa eu pesquisar — o Akasuna puxou o celular de seu bolso, entrando no aplicativo de músicas e procurando na extensa playlist até achar a música citada. — Aqui!

_“She don't see her perfect_

_She don't understand she's worth it_

_Or that beauty goes deeper than the surface, oh, oh,oh”_

_“So to all the girls that's hurting, let me be your mirror_

_Help you see a little bit clearer_

_The light that shines within”_

Sasori buscou pelo trecho da música mais específico, fazendo a rosada ficar genuinamente curiosa, não entendia tanto quanto gostaria de inglês; porém, a melodia era muito bonita e agradável de ouvir. 

— E o que significa? — Quis saber. 

O ruivo colocou uma mão no queixo traduzindo a música em questão para a rosada. 

— _"(...) Ela não vê que é perfeita, ela não entende que vale a pena ou que a beleza vai além da superficial, oh,oh,oh..."_

Ele começou a cantar a parte recém tocada olhando diretamente nos olhos da moça, embora o ruivo não tivesse nenhuma aptidão para música; todavia, aquilo pouco importava para ambos. 

A rosada apenas se permitiu embarcar naquele momento, tocada pela letra e balançando a cabeça suavemente no ritmo da melodia ao fundo já que a música tocava baixinho no modo repeat. A medida que Sasori ia cantando um sorriso singelo começou a surgir nos lábios femininos. 

— _“(...) Então para todas as meninas que estão sofrendo, me deixe ser o espelho de vocês. Ajudá-las a ver um pouco mais claramente, a luz que brilha dentro de vocês, acho que é bonita capaz de combinar com tudo”_ — Vidrada na música, e principalmente nos olhos avelãs, Sakura mal notou o sorriso genuíno que despontava em seus lábios. 

Que aos poucos também foi tomando conta do ruivo, e o mesmo o retribuía automaticamente sem nem perceber. Aproveitando o clima que a música criou entre os dois, Sasori não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar uma foto da moça, levantando e posicionando a câmera lentamente no rosto sem parar de cantar, capturando o sorriso de Sakura em sua forma mais sublime. 

Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas esta foi uma das fotos mais belas que já teve a honra de capturar em sua vida. 

— Ficou perfeita! — Disse animado, se aproximando dela mais uma vez e mostrando a câmera com a imagem na tela. 

Ela analisou suas feições através do aparelho. Vendo um sorriso, que por tanto tempo esqueceu fazer parte de suas expressões e sentiu certa comoção por conseguir tê-lo feito de novo. Tinha tanto tempo que não se sentia assim tão relaxada e plena, mesmo que Sasori tivesse tido grande influência sobre aquilo. 

— Uau, realmente ficou boa! Você é muito talentoso — acabou por comentar ainda extasiada pensando na letra da música. Ela se pegou imaginando como seria o restante. — Sasori? — Chamou por ele atraindo sua atenção. — Você pode me passar a música? Fiquei curiosa para saber a tradução completa. 

— Claro! Só me passa o seu número, irei enviar junto com as fotos — ele respondeu pegando o aparelho eletrônico. 

Sakura passou seu número ao ruivo, e o mesmo se adiantou em mandar logo a música até mesmo para ela poder salvar o seu contato na agenda. 

— Pronto, já enviei. Eu ainda preciso passar as fotos para o computador, e então envio para o seu e-mail as fotos com resolução melhor mais tarde. Aproveito para enviar no whatsapp também — citou e a rosada apenas concordou. — E, bem, você se incomoda se elas forem para o álbum? — Mesmo pisando em um terreno que talvez fosse delicado, não podia evitar de perguntar. 

Sakura pareceu pensar sobre aquilo, mordiscando o lábio inferior distraidamente. Ela imaginou que aquilo significaria muito e seria um passo importante nesse novo período de sua vida; que estava de fato conseguindo cumprir com o que falava. 

— Pode sim — cedeu por fim, fazendo os orbes do ruivo brilharem em felicidade. 

[...] 

Após sua “sessão de fotos” e despedir-se do Akasuna, Sakura se encontrava andando pelas ruas despreocupadamente, até passar pela vidraçaria de uma loja de chocolates e ter uma ideia ao entrar no local.

Analisando os diferentes tipos de chocolate e constatando que tinha tanto o seu sabor favorito quanto o da amiga, comprou alguns com a intenção de mudar seu humor e levar um mimo para a amiga doente. Faria uma visita a Karin como há muito tempo não a fazia, chamando mais uma vez um uber para a levar até a casa da mesma. 

Quando chegou na casa da amiga, Karin ficou muito satisfeita por ver Sakura ali. Gostava demais da presença e companhia que a outra lhe fazia, principalmente quando estava doente. 

— Aqui, eu trouxe chocolate — estendeu na direção da ruiva uma barra do doce, que a pegou quase de imediato. 

— Ain, chocolate amargo, meu favorito! Obrigada, Saky — abraçou a amiga, dando enfim espaço para que a mesma entrasse. 

Ambas as moças se sentaram no sofá. A rosada já desfrutava de sua bela barra de chocolate branco, com pedaços de amendoim a qual amava tanto. 

— Aliás, você já está se sentindo melhor? — Perguntou, e a ruiva apenas acenou confirmando enquanto devorava a barra, fazendo a amiga soltar uma risada anasalada. 

— Amanhã já estarei novinha em folha, mas e aí, como foi seu dia? — Quando escutou a pergunta conturbado foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente. 

— Cheio, cruzei com Sasuke a caminho da faculdade… — O nome em questão fez o estômago da ruiva embrulhar. 

Ele é um idiota, pensou. 

— Então? 

— Ele queria conversar, mas não há mais nada a ser dito — mediante a resposta a ruiva sorriu orgulhosa para a amiga. Finalmente, ela estava se desprendendo do Uchiha que por tanto tempo abusou de seu amor inocente. 

— Fico feliz de verdade por você — a Uzumaki disse segurando mão da rosada. 

Sakura se sentia sortuda por ter alguém tão legal e admirável como melhor amiga. Iria continuar comentando sobre o restante de seu dia, porém, foi interrompida por uma notificação de nova mensagem no celular. 

  


_Oi, Sakura, bem aqui estão as fotos que tiramos hoje [18:14]_

_[arquivo]_

_Eu também as enviei para o seu e-mail [18:14]_

_Obrigada, Sasori! [18:15]_

  


Ela acabou por virar seu celular para Karin na intenção de mostrar as fotos. 

— Eu também voltei ao estúdio e tirei mais fotos — a ruiva pegou o aparelho analisando melhor as imagens. 

— Você tá maravilhosa, Saky! — A Uzumaki disse elevando o tom em empolgação, fazendo sua amiga ficar constrangida. — Ficou um arraso, com certeza você vai estar naquele álbum, amiga. 

— Não é para tanto, também. Devem ter muitas outras moças bem mais apresentáveis — retrucou. — Mas confesso que gostei do resultado, nem parece que deu tanto trabalho conseguir fazê-las. 

— Como assim, trabalho? — Sakura acabou por explicar todo o ocorrido, e o quão nervosa estava com tudo aquilo. 

A amiga prestou atenção em cada detalhe, e quando terminou a narrativa do quão insegura estava no estúdio e o quanto Sasori ajudou a tranquilizá-la, ambas as jovens estavam confortavelmente esparramadas no sofá. 

— Deve ter sido puxado mesmo — Karin ponderou por fim, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Apenas agradecia internamente por Sasori ter sido gentil e cuidadoso com a rosada. 

— Karin — chamou atraindo seus olhos vermelhos a si —, apesar de tudo, eu fiquei realmente feliz com o resultado final. Mais feliz do que já estive nos últimos tempos, sabe? — Confessou a amiga. 

— E você vai ser mais feliz ainda, rosada — decretou a Uzumaki. 

E, pelos céus, como Sakura torcia para tais palavras tornarem-se verdade. Tinha esquecido do quão gostosa é a sensação de sentir-se livre, de bem consigo e com a própria vida, e, principalmente, como era bom sorrir verdadeiramente!


	5. Lar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagem divina pelo ser perfeito chamado @CecySazs, super recomendo o trabalho dela!

**Escrito por** : _**S** akurh_

**A** brindo os olhos preguiçosamente, Sakura ficou mais um tempo entre os lençóis emprestados por Karin. Estava tão satisfeita com aquele pequeno momento com a amiga, que acabou perdendo a hora. Contudo, Karin a convidou para ficar, visto que já era muito tarde para que a moça andasse pelas ruas provavelmente desertas. 

Sentando-se sobre o sofá-cama, a Haruno bocejou se espreguiçando no processo. Olhando ao redor, notou que a porta que dava acesso ao quarto da ruiva ainda estava devidamente fechada, logo, imaginou que a mesma ainda estivesse dormindo. 

Pulando para fora do conforto da coberta, caminhou até o banheiro, dando leves bocejos no trajeto. Abrindo a torneira da pia, a Haruno molhou o rosto, na vaga esperança de espantar de vez a sonolência de seu corpo. Olhando-se no espelho de estrutura redonda, ela analisou melhor a própria aparência. Seus cabelos estavam tomados por pontas duplas e o comprimento já chegava até seu ombro; sua pele estava mal cuidada; entretanto, uma coisa que notou de diferente foi o seu olhar. Não estavam tão opacos e preenchidos por dúvidas e tristeza, como alguns dias atrás costumavam ser, neles agora havia um brilho sutil. Este o qual Sakura amou ver, muito embora fosse mínimo. _Ela ainda estava ali._

Só necessitava se redescobrir. Mediante a tais pensamentos tão gratificantes, sorriu. 

— Vamos ser melhor! — Incentivou a si mesma. 

Com uma nova lufada de ar entrando em seus pulmões, Sakura saiu do banheiro; iria fazer um delicioso café. Tanto Karin quanto ela iriam necessitar, afinal de contas, teriam um dia longo pela frente. Buscando um recipiente, ela ligou a torneira enchendo o objeto metálico com água, um devaneio lhe veio à mente: um trechinho da música que sua mãe sempre cantava quando estava na cozinha. 

— _[...] Eu sou uma fênix na água, um peixe que aprendeu a voar — cantarolando a música, a Haruno pois a água para ferver; a memória de sua mãe ainda estava tão viva em sua mente._

Mebuki era uma mulher incrível, e sempre que se pegava pensando na mãe, a loira estava sorrindo ou a cantarolar Home.

— _[...] E eu sempre fui uma filha, mas penas foram feitas para o céu, então estou desejando, desejando além — continuou, no ritmo lento que lembrava o canto de sua progenitora. Era boa aquela sensação gostosa de ter um pouco ainda de sua mãe, não se lembrava ao certo a última vez que pensou nela._

Mas deveria fazer meses, beirando há um ano; sempre que se lembrava dela, ficava triste, ela era sua família afinal de contas. Bom, e após seu óbito, um vazio inundou todo o âmago da Haruno, um forte sentimento destrutivo e depressivo. Desesperada, buscou amparo em seu pai, o homem ao qual não a deu o consolo ou apoio necessário. 

Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do ocorrido, sua mãe tinha desenvolvido câncer no útero, na época Mebuki sonhava em ter mais um filho, todavia, seu sonho fora arrancado quando sofreu um aborto espontâneo, no mesmo dia a mulher foi diagnosticada com a doença. 

A rosada devia ter por volta de seus 16 anos, ainda lembrava da expressão de sofrimento estampada na face de sua mãe, esta que era radiante. Após isso, ela fez uma série de cirurgias e quimioterapia no decorrer de dois longos anos. 

Haruno Mebuki veio a falecer um dia depois do dia das mães. Naquele dia, naquele bendito dia. Sakura chorou como não fazia desde que veio ao mundo, sentindo uma dor tão intensa em seu peito. Ela foi destruída no dia em que sua mãe dormiu e nunca mais acordou. 

Chorando aos céus pediu para que sua mãe retornasse para ela; implorou sua morte no lugar dela; faria de tudo, tudo apenas para ganhar o abraço de Mebuki mais uma vez. Mas isso não aconteceu. Buscando abrigo no pai, ela não encontrou, e nunca entendeu o porquê, mas ele não a acolheu. 

Uma vez por mês, ele a enviava uma quantia de US$ 400 dólares, nada além. Perdeu qualquer relação que um dia teve com seu pai, não sabia o que seria dela se Naruto não estivesse ao seu lado durante esse doloroso período. 

O bondoso Uzumaki cuidou de si, como um irmão, a acolheu em sua família dando-lhe um novo lugar. Os natais que achou que passaria sozinha, não existiram. Os aniversários? Foram todos comemorados com seus amigos. 

Amigos… Abriu um sorriso sincero pensando neles. Foram eles que a acolheram quando mais necessitou, foi tanto Karin quanto Naruto que suportaram suas crises, seus desabafos e todos os demônios que a assombravam. Porém, naquela época, algo em sua mente ainda a dizia ser insuficiente, e assim conheceu seu ex. E com Sasuke, durante os primeiros momentos, se sentiu verdadeiramente completa. 

Tudo não passou de uma doce ilusão. Seus demônios apenas se expandiram, mas desta vez sem que ela notasse. 

  


— _[...] Porque eles dizem que lar é aonde e onde seu coração está inalterável, é onde você vai quando está sozinho, é onde você vai para descansar seus ossos_ — cantarolou sua parte favorita enquanto terminava o café. 

Sasuke nunca foi seu lar, agora entendia. Era apenas o lugar onde repousava a cabeça, mas nunca foi seu lar, de fato. Seu lar era ali, com Karin, com Naruto, com seus amigos que a acolheram e consigo mesma. 

No batente da porta da cozinha Karin admirava a amiga cantarolar, a ruiva se sentia muito nostálgica, conheceu Sakura quando ela ainda tinha 13 anos. Naruto tinha apresentado ambas. Desde então, se afeiçoaram muito uma a outra, lembrava de tia Mebuki cantar a música com muito zelo na voz. 

E desde o falecimento da mulher, Sakura nunca mais cantou a canção, não a citava, como se tivesse sido enterrada junto com a mãe. Então, vê-la cantar uma outra vez, significava muito e a Uzumaki entendia muito aquilo. 

— É muito bom te ver cantando — comentou a ruiva ainda encostada no batente da porta. 

Os olhos jades rolaram até ela, logo um singelo sorriso lhe veio. 

— Bom dia! Bem, de repente, bateu uma nostalgia, sabe? — Ponderou ela e Karin sorriu. 

Aproximando-se da rosada a ruiva estendeu sua mão até os cabelos da amiga, fazendo um leve afago entre os fios lisos. 

— Continue assim, 'tá? Eu nunca tive ideia do que você sente, Sakura, mas eu sou o lugar onde você pode vir para descansar. Nunca pare de seguir em frente — Karin indagou com enorme carinho que nutria pela amiga. Não sabia quantos demônios ela carregava, mas seria seu refúgio em meio àquilo tudo; seu amparo e apoio de todos os momentos. 

— Eu sei, e agradeço muito por isso, por tudo isso — disse sorrindo com os olhos levemente marejados. 

[...] 

Após tomar um agradável café da manhã com sua amiga, Sakura decide que já estava na hora de ir embora. Até porque ainda precisava passar em casa, tomar um bom banho e pegar o material antes de ir para à faculdade. 

O trajeto do Uber até seu apartamento, foi tranquilo; e assim que abriu a porta, seguiu direto para o banheiro, retirando suas roupas e entrando embaixo do chuveiro. A água quente descendo por seu corpo lhe trazia uma sensação de alívio prazerosa. Um suspiro de satisfação lhe escapou por entre os lábios. 

Acabou por passar bons 15 minutos, na frente de seu espelho Sakura olhava sua roupa, algo que não usava há tempos. Era um vestido branco que ia até o meio de suas coxas, mal lembrava a última vez que tinha usado-o, porém quando o viu em seu guarda-roupa, sentiu a necessidade de vesti-lo. Colocando uma sandália, ela se avaliou uma última vez julgando estar bom. 

Era um passo e tanto, admitiu. Sentir-se bem verdadeiramente era sobre isso que tudo se tratava. 

Pegando sua mochila sobre a cama e as chaves de seu apartamento, partiu. Sentindo a brisa suave rente ao rosto, andou tranquilamente, parando somente na cafetaria onde o Nara trabalhava, lembrando-se da boa conversa que tiveram e de ter prometido que tentaria não sumir. Olhando no relógio, notou que ainda tinha tempo.

Entrando no recinto, foi até o balcão para fazer o pedido, notando uma pequena fila, então posicionou-se atrás de um rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros que era o último. Ouvindo a porta abrir novamente, a chegada de um novo cliente foi anunciada. 

— Sakura? — Escutou uma voz soando surpresa atrás de si, olhando por cima do ombro a Haruno encontrou os orbes serenos de Sasori. 

— Oi, Sasori — cumprimentou sorrindo gentilmente ao ruivo, que retribuiu o gesto. 

Agradecia Sasori pela paciência que tivera consigo, a simples foto a fez muito bem e era um passo muito significativo para Sakura. 

— Olha, eu não sei se citei por mensagem, mas esta sexta iremos anunciar as 10 garotas que irão aparecer no álbum — comentou o ruivo. 

— Ah, claro! Estarei lá — Sakura respondeu enquanto aproximava sua vez de pedir. — Oi, Shika! Um sonho, por favor — pediu ao amigo preguiçoso que estava contente por vê-la outra vez ali. 

— Que bom que voltou — anunciou visivelmente contente com a presença da rosada enquanto colocava o doce solicitado num saco de papel. Sakura estendeu o dinheiro ao Nara que o pegou guardando no caixa. 

A rosada deu espaço para que Sasori também fizesse o pedido. 

— Um café expresso, por favor — pediu com a voz monótona. — Enfim, você gostou do resto da música? — Perguntou banalmente olhando a moça enquanto esperava a bebida quente ser feita. 

— Sim, na verdade eu não consigo parar de ouvir — confessou, acabou por se encantar na letra tão bonita e várias vezes escutou junto a Karin. — E obrigada de verdade pela paciência — agradeceu enquanto o Akasuna pegava o café. 

— Eu só dei uma força — responde dando de ombros enquanto bebericava o líquido quente. 

Enquanto mordia seu tão amado sonho, pensou em algum assunto, todavia não era íntima do rapaz e tão pouco conhecia bem o ruivo para tal. 

— Bom... Então, tchau, Sasori — despediu-se, porém ambos foram em direção a saída. O Akasuna também não tinha mais nada a fazer ali. 

— Está indo na direção da faculdade? — Sakura assentiu. — Bom, é na direção do meu estúdio… Podemos ir juntos se não se incomodar — mencionou por fim. 

Sakura franziu o cenho. Bem, era verdade que ambos ficavam no mesmo caminho. Pensou ela. 

— Sem problemas — respondeu por fim. — Tchau, Shika — despediu-se do amigo que lhe retribuiu com um breve aceno. 

Ambos acabaram por ir até a porta, a primeira a sair foi Sakura, logo em seguida o ruivo também atravessou. 

Sentindo a brisa fresca a rosada ainda degustava o doce, este que certamente fora feito pela matriarca da família, e quanta falta sentiu daquilo sem nem sequer notar. Andando lado a lado do ruivo, um silêncio caiu sobre eles, este a qual não era incomodo. 

Após terminar seu café, Akasuna descartou o copo na lixeira mais próxima, a esta altura a rosada também já tinha terminado seu doce, olhando de relance para o rosto feminino, comentou: 

— Hm, tem um pouco de doce de leite no seu rosto — o ruivo deu uma risada anasalada. 

A rosada imediatamente passou a mão ao redor da boca, removendo qualquer vestígio do doce. Infelizmente, não foi o suficiente para remover tudo.

— Ainda tem um pouco aqui — Sasori pontuou levando o polegar até o rosto da moça, limpando com delicadeza o lugar. Notando cada vez mais a coloração avermelhada na face alheia. — Prontinho — disse sorrindo minimamente. 

Sasori admitia que Sakura ficava extremamente fofa quando ficava com as maçãs de seu rosto coradas. 

— Obrigada — agradeceu num sussurro enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior. 

Não demorou muito para que chegassem na universidade, despedindo-se do ruivo com um aceno ela partiu em direção aos portões da estrutura. 

Um pouco distante, naquele mesmo dia, o Uchiha observava a cena desenrolando próxima a si. Olhando com mais atenção, ele reconheceu o ruivo, Akasuna no Sasori, e deu um sorriso vitorioso. Sakura voltaria para ele em breve, apenas precisava de um pouco de lábia. 

[...] 

Após um dia exaustivo, tendo como tutora a Senju e o Inuzuka, Sakura só queria o conforto de seu lar, porém quando estava pronta para retornar ao seu apartamento, fora interrompida por Naruto. Este o qual insistia que a Haruno fosse para a residência dos Uzumaki, a pedido da matriarca Kushina. E bom, um pedido feito por Kushina era impossível de se negar. Não apenas pelo fato de a mulher ser um amor de pessoa, mas também porque se você não fosse ao jantar, a Uzumaki o levaria até sua casa. 

Rendida, a rosada sequer protestou. 

Ao chegar na residência dos Uzumaki, fora muito bem recepcionada por Minato. 

— Oi, Sakura. Quanto tempo! — Cumprimentou o loiro animado. 

— Oi, tio Minato. Sinto muito, os estudos andam puxados... — respondeu coçando os fios de sua nuca. 

— Bom, tenho certeza que dará conta — Sakura sorriu satisfeita. Gostava de Minato, pois o tinha como a figura de um pai ao qual nunca tivera. 

— Vem, a mãe deve estar terminando de pôr a mesa — Naruto disse enquanto puxava o braço da mulher. Minato apenas observou os dois com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, sentindo a nostalgia o invadir. 

Eles nunca mudavam, pensou ele. 

— Mãe! — Naruto berrou enquanto entrava na cozinha. — Olha quem chegou — anunciou mostrando a figura menor. 

— Não grite! — Repreendeu a matriarca da família, usando um tom de voz mais alto que o do próprio filho. Logo sua voz suavizou ao dirigir-se a rosada.   
— Oi, meu amor, é muito bom vê-la aqui — Kushina falou enquanto envolvia Sakura num abraço apertado este que foi retribuído com muito apreço. — Naruto nos contou o que houve. Eu lamento por você, meu anjo. Bem, dias melhores virão, sabe que sempre pode contar com a gente — a ruiva disse com carinho fazendo um leve afago nos cabelos róseos. 

Tinha Sakura como sua filha, vira a menina de cabelos exóticos nascer, sendo ela madrinha da criança. Tinha uma amizade de anos com Mebuki então não foi surpresa a ninguém que ambos os filhos se tornassem amigos. Por tempos tanto Mebuki quanto Kushina acharam que talvez um dia eles viessem a namorar, e não escondiam a felicidade perante a isso. 

Todavia, aquilo apenas se mostrou uma bela amizade. Ambas crianças sempre compartilhavam, tanto suas travessuras quanto suas frustrações e sonhos. Não existiam segredos entre os dois, ou algo capaz de romper a forte amizade. Eram amigos, e nem mesmo a distância poderia mudar aquilo. 

— Eu realmente fico muito feliz em saber, tia Kushina — declarou a rosada, com certa comoção. 

Amava àquela família, aquele lugar, sentia-se segura ali, assim como ali tinha uma família, um lugar para descansar quando a fadiga vinha. 

  


[...]

O resto do dia transcorreu bem, o almoço tinha sido muito agradável e por muitas vezes Sakura se pegou gargalhando, sentindo a agradável calmaria a invadindo, sentiu-se preenchida. 

Enfim em paz, assumindo de verdade as rédeas de sua vida, e não abriria mão daquilo jamais ou se esqueceria que tinha um lugar seu, e era ali, com seus amigos e pessoas que lhe amavam de verdade. Essas pessoas que lhe traziam paz, não a machucavam, apenas a acolheram e lhe deram amor. 

No final do jantar, Kushina insistiu para que ficasse, tanto Naruto quanto Sakura resolveram dormir na sala. Sakura arrumava ambos os colchões, enquanto o Uzumaki estava fazendo pipoca e outras guloseimas na cozinha. Naruto insistiu para que eles fizessem uma noite de filmes, e Sakura não pôde negar. 

Quando o loiro voltou, com diversas coisas em mãos, ambos os colchões já estavam arrumados. Sentando-se ao lado da rosada, a entregou sua parte. 

— Faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso — acabou por soltar enquanto buscava algum filme. O loiro sentia falta daquilo, da presença da amiga a qual estava tão acostumado. 

Sempre sentia que algo estava faltando, quando ela estava distante. 

— Eu também, prometo que isso nunca mais vai se repetir — prometeu olhando nas írises azuladas. 

Era uma promessa, uma promessa entre amigos. Jamais seria esquecida ou descumprida. 

E depois de tanto tempo, _Sakura retornou ao lar_.


	6. Álbum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigado pela betagem e por não me abandonar @CecySazs <3

**Escrito por: _S_** _akurh_

**U** m suspiro pesado ressoou no ar, usando da destra, Sasori bagunçou os cabelos já desgrenhados, tinha acabado de terminar seu primoroso álbum — o mesmo lhe daria uma bela nota. Foram longuíssimas horas escolhendo apenas 10 rostos, muitas das mulheres fotografadas possuíam uma beleza única; todavia, nenhuma delas o tirava o fôlego ou roubavam sua atenção. 

No entanto, aquelas 10 moças selecionadas a dedo por si atraíram sua atenção, porém, até entre elas, _uma_ se destacava em especial aos olhos do Akasuna. 

Quando seu olhar pousou sobre Sakura, ele teve a plena certeza que a queria naquele álbum, e mais que isso, gostaria de tê-la como sua capa. Todavia, a Haruno não se encontrava nem um pouco disposta a contribuir com seus interesses, ela nem ao menos o deu brecha. Seria uma grande mentira se dissesse que seu interior não fervilhou perante o olhar de desinteresse que a moça esboçava. 

Mas Akasuna no Sasori não se deu por vencido, então, resolveu fazer uma brincadeira com a moça que se encontrava tão rabugenta, aproveitando para propor uma aposta. No fim, saiu triunfante e Sakura teve que tirar a sua tão cobiçada foto; mesmo que não fosse das melhores, sua beleza por si só sobressaía muito bem. 

Ah, sim, vê-la voltar foi muito gratificante, também! Com toda calma do mundo, que nem Sasori lembrava possuir, a explicou palavra por palavra o que necessitava fazer, entretanto, Sakura não conseguia relaxar, e, durante alguns minutos, cogitou desistir alegando estar desperdiçando o tempo do fotógrafo, mas tempo era algo que Sasori mais tinha naquele momento. 

Buscando algo que tranquilizasse a moça e deixasse suas inseguranças de lado, ele buscou uma velha música: “Scars To Your Beautiful”, a letra suave certamente a acalmaria.

E foi a escolha perfeita! Se antes a Haruno tinha uma postura tensa, ao som da melodia, relaxou os ombros perguntando ao ruivo sobre a letra citada, em seguida. Inusitadamente, Sasori começou a cantar a música, não era o melhor cantor e reconhecia isso, contudo, aquilo não impedia da letra ser linda do mesmo jeito. 

Sendo levada pela sensação agradável da música, Sakura soltou um sorriso radiante, aquele o qual o Akasuna tanto ambicionava. Um sorriso capaz de atrair a atenção e conquistar multidões, e, claro, fazer qualquer tolo coração palpitar mais forte. 

Sentindo seu peito pulsar mais forte Sasori ergueu a câmera, vidrado nas feições femininas, tirando a foto. Mal notara, mas também sorria com a visão e se sentia um tanto bobo por aquilo. 

Levantando da escrivaninha o ruivo acabou por se espreguiçar, já estava na hora de seu treino de rotina, depois partiria direto ao seu estúdio a fim de organizar melhor suas coisas. Afinal de contas, amanhã anunciaria seu álbum, enfim. Após uma bela organizada, voltaria para sua casa e estudaria até se sentir fatigado. 

Esta era sua rotina habitual durante a semana. 

Vestindo um moletom branco acompanhado de uma regata Sasori pegou suas chaves, e o celular, deixando sua moradia, trancando-a.

Andando pelas ruas tranquilas, o ruivo se encontrava avoado. Amanhã seria o grande dia, seus amigos estariam no evento, assim como os professores que avaliaram seu trabalho. O ruivo também anunciaria as moças, além, claro, de sua capa esplêndida. 

Sakura também estaria lá — sua mente acabou lembrando-o disso. Já tinha um tempo que Sasori se perguntava se a mulher toparia uma nova foto. Quem sabe, dessa vez, ao ar livre. Ele iria propor mais uma vez, e torcia para que Sakura não negasse.

Passando na cafeteria, Sasori pegou sua dosagem de café, seu corpo já clamava pela bebida. Dando um sutil gole, o ruivo sentiu o gosto amargo que tanto amava invadir a boca. Estava prestes a atravessar a rua quando, mais a frente, avistou uma cabeleira rosada — peculiarmente — chamativa. 

Sasori acabou reparando que ela estava perto de um rapaz mais alto, o mesmo segurava o braço da Haruno. Olhando com mais cautela, o Akasuna reconheceu aquele rapaz. Um leve arrepio passou por sua espinha e sua postura tornou-se tensa. 

Sasuke, sua mente pontuou. Observando melhor a cena, o ruivo pode ver certo desconforto no rosto da rosada, e, vindo do Uchiha, não ficava surpreso. Suspirando pesadamente, Sasori se sentiria muito culpado se não ajudasse Sakura, ainda mais se tratando de Sasuke. 

Se aproximando com a maior naturalidade do mundo, o ruivo foi até eles. 

— Oi, Sakura — disse sorrindo aproximando-se da moça. 

Sasuke que até então se encontrava segurando o braço da Haruno o soltou. 

— Oi, Sasori — a Haruno respondeu olhando com certa amargura para o Uchiha, pelo visto, tinha interrompido no momento certo. 

— Você está atrapalhando — acusou o moreno com certa impaciência. Sasori então virou-se para ele, os olhos do ruivo estavam levemente opacos. 

— Estou? — Indagou encarando o Uchiha. 

As avelãs dos olhos de Sasori estavam presas na face desgostosa do Uchiha, que por sua vez sentia a necessidade de socar o ruivo, mas não o faria. Ele precisava aguardar o momento certo. Bufando pesadamente, respondeu: 

— Esquece — por fim afastando-se. Sakura olhou o ex partindo deixando-a grata por isso; contudo, com uma leve confusão. 

— Então, tudo bem? — Perguntou com zelo na voz o maior. 

— Sim, eu acho que sim — Sakura respondeu com um sorriso sem graça entre os lábios. Não queria esbarrar justo com o ruivo num momento tão embaraçoso, ainda mais com seu ex sendo o motivo. 

Ela estava a caminho de sua faculdade quando foi abordada por Sasuke, era a mesma conversa de sempre, falsas promessas, um diálogo que começava bem até Sakura lhe dizer não. Do amor da vida de Sasuke ela passou para alguém infantil. Aquilo era realmente desgastante, ele nem ao menos tentava conquistá-la, apenas jogava a culpa do relacionamento ruim sobre as costas da pobre moça. 

— Isso não tem nada haver comigo, mas recomendo que se afaste dele — o ruivo acabou dizendo com apreço na voz. 

— Você conhece ele? — Perguntou a rosada ainda confusa com a situação.

— Em partes... Enfim, isso realmente não importa — respondeu dando de ombros. 

Não se sentia bem em voltar em lembranças tão ruins, ainda mais envolvendo o Uchiha. 

— Bem, você quer companhia? Digo, me sentiria mal se ele te abordasse uma outra vez — o ruivo disse sincero, o cenho da rosada se franziu mediante a tal proposta. 

Iria para a universidade, mas estava tão abalada que seria um esforço muito grande prestar atenção na aula, ainda mais sendo sua tutora Kurenai, não estava nem um pouco disposta àquilo. Assim como algo a dizia que cruzaria com o Uchiha, novamente. 

Estava fora de cogitação ir à faculdade hoje.

— Eu aceito! Obrigada, Sasori — respondeu com um sorriso abatido no rosto. 

— Então, para onde a levo, Srta. Haruno? — Inquiriu o ruivo em tom brincalhão, a fim de afastar o clima negativo. 

— Para casa, não me sinto no clima para estudar — disse a rosada, enquanto buscava o celular na mochila. Enviou uma breve mensagem dizendo a Karin que estava muito indisposta para ir na aula. Por sua vez, a Uzumaki lhe prometeu passar a matéria mais tarde. 

— E o que está cursando? — Sasori perguntou entrando em assuntos banais enquanto caminhavam. 

— Medicina, sou apaixonada por essa área — revelou a rosada. — E você? Há quanto tempo é fotógrafo? 

— Desde os 16 anos, digamos que sou fissurado em tirar fotos — disse soltando uma risada anasalada. Amava aquilo: tirar foto das coisas que considerava belas. 

— Eu que o diga — ponderou a rosada com certo humor fazendo o ruivo parar um pouco indignado. 

— Hã!? Mas você voltou no fim das contas, fiz muito bem em insistir. 

— De fato fez, eu amei a foto — Sakura respondeu lembrando-se ainda da paciência do Akasuna. — Muito obrigada pela paciência, inclusive. 

— Que nada, eu só dei uma ajudinha para você se soltar — falou ele. O fato era que nem Sasori conhecia tal paciência. — Enfim, o que importa é que o resultado ficou ótimo. 

— Sim! Digo, mal me reconheci... eu nunca tirei uma foto tão bonita. Me diz, quais edições usou sobre minha foto, Sr. Akasuna? — O ruivo não se aguentou e acabou por gargalhar, uma risada gostosa de ser ouvida a rosada deveria admitir, acabou por rir junto com ele. 

— Não acredito que pensou em algo assim, não fiz absolutamente nada sobre sua foto, Srta. Haruno. És bela, simples — respondeu lançando uma piscadela descarada na direção da moça. 

Logo estavam rindo novamente. 

Ambos conversaram sobre diversas coisas e coisa nenhuma, esquecendo completamente o momento tão desconfortável. 

Sakura agradecia a companhia de Sasori, a moça estava abatida devido ao infortúnio a pouco, e o ruivo com seu bom humor lhe ajudava a esquecer um pouco tudo aquilo. Passaram tanto tempo conversando que quando chegaram, enfim, na residência da Haruno, ambos acharam que tinha sido rápido demais o trajeto. 

— Prontinho, entregue! — Brincou o ruivo. 

— Muito obrigada de verdade, Sasori — agradeceu. — E lamento por tomar seu tempo. 

— Nhé, que nada, rosada — disse dando de ombros. — Bom, nos vemos por aí. 

Aproximando-se minimamente, Sakura reclinou-se sobre o ruivo beijando a face dele.

— Até — despediu-se sorrindo com doçura enquanto se afastava. 

O Akasuna ficou ali mais um tempo, processando o que tinha acabado de ocorrer. 

Balançando a cabeça — não foi nada de mais — disse a si próprio. Espreguiçando-se, Sasori tentava lembrar o que estava a fazer quando cruzou com a moça. 

— Puta merda! — Lembrou-se: deveria estar na academia há meia hora atrás, mas tinha esquecido por completo daquilo. 

Agradeceu pelo fato da casa da Haruno não ser tão distante. 

[...] 

Quando, por fim, chegou na academia estava visivelmente ofegante. Tinha corrido um pouco para pegar, ao menos, os últimos momentos. 

— Olha, chegou a margarida — um homem loiro, que chamava de amigo, zombou. 

— Muito engraçado, Deidara — retrucou o ruivo, fazendo o amigo sorrir ainda mais. 

— Então, por que se atrasou? Digo, o senhor “nunca me atraso” ter perdido a hora é porque algo muito grave aconteceu — questionou Deidara. 

— Nada de mais, apenas fiquei um pouco avoado — respondeu dando de ombros, sabia que se falasse a verdade o loiro não o deixaria em paz. 

— Você? Avoado? Hm, algo não me cheira bem — desta vez foi Itachi se intrometendo.

— Deixa ele, Tachi, cedo ou tarde vamos saber mesmo, hn — o loiro respondeu ao namorado. Era um fato, Sasori contava-lhe tudo. 

Mas neste caso não havia nada a ser contando em seu ponto de vista, tinha ajudado uma amiga em um momento difícil, apenas isso. Contaria a Itachi sobre ter visto seu irmão, contudo, não era novidade a péssima relação que os irmãos mantinham. Sasori preferia não atormentar o amigo com algo tão desagradável. 

— Isso, me deixem, vamos treinar! — Retrucou ao casal que concordou.

Indo até o tatame, o ruivo iria praticar muay thai juntamente a Itachi, tinha certo fascínio pela luta. Deidara, por outro lado, iria correr na esteira. 

Colocando as luvas Itachi indicou que o ruivo poderia começar, e então o primeiro chute foi dado em cheio, seguido por outro. Cada chute do Akasuna era dado com precisão.

— Ótimo, agora um cruzado — ordenou Itachi recebendo o golpe logo em seguida. — Isso! Agora, um gancho — pediu outro golpe o recebendo com maestria do ruivo. 

Itachi era professor do ruivo há exatos 5 anos, fora quando o ruivo demonstrou interesse na luta, e era uma grande sorte que Itachi fosse tutor de Muay Thai, sempre treinava com ele e tinha tido uma grande evolução e maestria na área. O Uchiha até tentou convencê-lo a tentar lutas profissionais, mas apanhar por dinheiro não estava nem perto das coisas que Sasori desejava fazer. 

Levava aquilo apenas como hobbie e prevenção. Afinal, nunca se sabe quando vai precisar descer a porrada em alguém, não é mesmo?, pensou o Akasuna. 

Quando terminou, estava suado e ofegante. 

— Bom, como sempre — comentou Itachi. — Já disse que deveria seguir no ramo, se sairia muito bem. 

— Apanhar por dinheiro? Não, dispenso — respondeu com uma risada anasalada, sendo acompanhado pelo amigo. 

— Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou — o moreno se afastou, certamente iria ver o namorado. 

Sasori apenas deu de ombros, estava na sua hora também, seu belíssimo estúdio não se arrumaria sozinho. Mas antes, tomaria um banho. Pegando uma toalha em seu armário, o ruivo partiu para os chuveiros da academia. 

Seu banho não durou mais de 14 minutos, saindo do banheiro com uma nova muda de roupa, o Akasuna despediu-se de ambos os amigos. Teria um longuíssimo dia pela frente. 

Para sua grande sorte, seu estúdio só ficava a alguns metros de distância da academia. 

[...] 

Sobre os lençóis de sua cama, Sakura ainda remoía todo o misto de emoções que sentia. Estava profundamente magoada, seu ex teve a cara de pau de lhe acusar de estar sendo infantil. 

Sasuke nem sequer se esforçava para reconquistá-la, estava muito longe daquilo, na verdade. A cada palavra maldosa do Uchiha, Sakura tinha mais certeza que não voltariam. Ele nunca mudaria, disse sua consciência. Seria sempre a mesma pessoa que não se esforçava para entendê-la, e aquilo a machucava de muitas maneiras. 

Agradecia profundamente a intervenção de Sasori, estava quase se debulhando em lágrimas por alguém que não a merecia. Olhando para o teto branco de seu quarto, um sorriso melancólico surgiu rente ao seus lábios. 

A que ponto chegou para ser salva por um estranho... bem, não tão estranho assim, pensou Sakura. O Akasuna tivera o trabalho de levá-la até sua moradia. 

— Pobre, Sasori... — suspirou a rosada. Estava sempre dando trabalho ao pobre fotógrafo. 

Durante todo o trajeto se esforçou para melhorar a atmosfera, e a rosada era muito grata. Graças ao ruivo, não ficou presa naquele sentimento destrutivo durante o caminho. Bom, ao menos durante ele. 

Ao chegar em seu apartamento estava a remoer tudo aquilo, fechando seus olhos, sua mente era invadida por pensamentos destrutivos. 

“No fim, todos sempre te deixam”, a voz sorrateira em sua mente disse machucando o pobre interior já dilacerado da Haruno. 

— Mentira — retrucou com lágrimas nos olhos. 

Não queria passar por aquilo de novo, não queria passar por aquela porra novamente! 

“Pobre criança, não vê, nem mesmo seu pai está aí para ti”, sua mente perversa pontuou, agindo bem no ponto onde mais doía. As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto alvo de Sakura e um leve soluço a escapou, estava tendo uma recaída. 

— Mas a Karin e Naruto estão — murmurou com dificuldade, devido aos soluços involuntários que lhe escapavam. 

“Por quanto tempo?”, questionou a voz, machucando ainda mais a rosada. 

Ela só queria que tudo aquilo parasse, que aquela onda de emoções sumisse. Puta merda, estava tão feliz por estar conseguindo se recompor, tão feliz por ter momentos agradáveis. 

Mas, ao final do dia, ela ainda era Haruno Sakura e suas crises não sumiram. Suspirando pesadamente limpou a face já avermelhada. 

Queria controlar aquela combustão tão lasciva de sentimentos antes de afundar ainda mais — duvidava muito que conseguiria se erguer novamente. Abraçando seu travesseiro, Sakura escondeu seu rosto nele. Desejando profundamente que aquele dia apenas acabasse de uma vez. 

[...] 

Na manhã seguinte, sexta-feira, Sakura não estava animada em deixar os lençóis de sua cama. Contudo, os compromissos ainda a chamavam, não se perdoaria se deixasse de ir à faculdade que tanto lutou para entrar, por causa de um cretino — que fodeu com seus sentimentos —, não podia dar-se tamanho luxo. 

Terminando de colocar seu sapatos Sakura pegou o celular, tinha algumas mensagens de Karin em relação a matéria perdida, mas não foi esta mensagem que prendeu sua atenção. E sim a de um certo fotógrafo. 

_Tudo bem? [22:45]_

A mensagem tinha chegado à noite enquanto tinha apagado se debulhando em lágrimas. 

_Sim [07:15]_

Optou por mentir, o pobre ruivo não precisava se envolver — não mais. 

Levantando ela buscou sua mochila sobre a cama, um suspiro à escapou. 

— _Vamos conseguir_ — disse na esperança de lhe dar alguma coragem. 

Mordendo o próprio lábio inferior, ela abandonou o conforto de sua casa. 

Andando com certa pressa pelas ruas, Sakura acabou não passando na cafeteria, queria chegar ao seu prédio o quanto antes — a ideia de cruzar com ele ainda a soava apavorante. Era um sentimento ruim, e lhe causava certa amargura ter que caminhar mais rápido para não cruzar com Sasuke. 

Ter que deixar de fazer coisas para não vê-lo era tão… injusto. Sim, injusto! Ele não parecia sofrer absolutamente nada. Sofrimento? Não, não era isso que Sakura via em seus orbes. Era algo mais parecido com frustração, e o arrependimento também não habitava ali. 

Nunca habitou. 

— _Você sabe que no fim vamos voltar, deixe de ser infantil_ — a voz áspera do Uchiha reverberou em sua mente. 

Não irei voltar... nem que isso signifique ficar sozinha, não volto!, concluiu seu pensamento com determinação. 

Ele jamais a teria, ela não tinha estrutura para o Uchiha, tão pouco psicológico para ele, já tinha muitos problemas. Não podia lidar com alguém que não a entendesse. Definitivamente, não podia. 

— _Esse tempo é passageiro sabe disso, meu bem_ — sua voz arrogante soou novamente. — _No fim, um completa o outro. Você sabe disso._

Não mais, pensou. 

Sentindo seu celular vibrar, buscou em seu bolso. Era Sasori. 

_Entendo [07:32]_

_Bem, espero vê-la hoje, mas entendo caso não possa vir [07:32]_

Ah, claro, ainda tinha aquele evento onde Sasori iria expor seu álbum, a Haruno não se sentia nem um pouco empolga para ele, mas seria cruel com o ruivo não aparecer. Além do mais, aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade de distrair a mente e não ficar tão presa em problemas — ao menos, esperava que sim. 

_Irei sim [07:35]_

Respondeu a rosada guardando seu celular, e logo após avistou o portão de sua faculdade, sentindo-se aliviada. Atravessando a rua com certa ânsia, não tardou a entrar logo no prédio. 

Avançou pelos corredores direto para sua sala, sentando-se na primeira fileira, teria aula com a Senju e o professor Hatake Kakashi, sua total atenção era estritamente necessária. E ocupar sua mente era tudo que mais necessitava. 

Não demorou tanto para os demais alunos chegarem e entre eles estava Karin, a moça sentou-se do lado da rosada. 

— Você está bem? — Karin perguntou enquanto avaliava o semblante cansado da amiga e os olhos levemente inchados. 

— Na medida do possível sim — ponderou Sakura virando-se a ruiva. — Esbarrei com ele ontem, fiquei meio abalada então voltei para casa — confessou a amiga enquanto enrolava o cabelo no dedo indicador.

— Entendo, ele podia se tocar logo — a ruiva acabou soltando com certa amargura, nunca foi com a cara de Sasuke. Desde que Naruto e ele tornaram-se amigos, nunca houve um bom pressentimento sobre ele. 

— É… Enfim, você vai comigo até o estúdio? Sasori vai anunciar hoje seu álbum.

— Ah, sobre isso... bem, não vou poder ficar muito. Meio que tenho um encontro hoje — comentou a ruiva recebendo um leve sorriso malicioso da amiga. 

— Quem é? — A rosada perguntou curiosa. 

— Lembra que eu disse que queria fazer uma tatuagem? — Sakura assentiu, Karin não parava de falar sobre aquilo. — Então, eu fui em um estúdio um dia desses, e, Saky, eu nunca vi tatuador mais gato. O nome dele é Suigetsu. 

— E onde vocês vão? — Karin iria respondê-la, mas para falta de sorte da dupla a Senju chegou bem na hora. 

— Depois continuamos — cochichou para amiga. 

[...] 

O decorrer da aula foi exaustivo, mas aquilo já fazia parte, ainda mais cursando Medicina. Não que Sakura se arrependesse, nem de longe, amava àquela área. 

Juntando suas coisas guardou tudo em sua mochila, pegando seu celular e digitando uma mensagem rápida. 

_Sasori, que horas começa? [16:50]_

_Começa às 18h [16:53]_

— Vamos? — perguntou Karin depois de terminar de guardar seu material. 

— Sim — respondeu a rosada pondo o celular de volta no bolso.

— Então, com que roupa pretende ir ao estúdio? — A Uzumaki perguntou, e a rosada pensou sobre aquilo. 

— Jeans, uma blusa estampada e sapatilhas, ou algo assim — respondeu sem tanto interesse, não via relevância naquilo. Por outro lado Karin sentia-se indignada. 

— Pelos Deuses, Saky! Você está indo a um evento, deveria por algo a altura — disse a ruiva, fazendo Sakura dar de ombros, não era um evento. — Já sei! Você vai se arrumar comigo. Está decidido. 

— O quê? Você está brincando, não tem necessidade disso — retrucou Sakura perplexa, e ficou ainda mais ao ver o olhar sério da ruiva. 

— Não estou, você irá se arrumar sim, e pronto! — A voz da ruiva soou autoritária. 

Sakura soltou uma risada anasalada, um tanto quanto frustrada. A ruiva que tinha como amiga estava decidida demais, nada lhe faria escapar daquilo. 

Pegando um uber, ambas as amigas foram até a moradia da Uzumaki. Decidiram que iriam se arrumar lá. 

Abrindo a porta de sua casa, Karin foi diretamente para seu quarto arrastando a Haruno com ela. A ruiva abriu seu armário, rolando seus olhos pelas diversas roupas, até que caíram sobre um vestido preto, a Uzumaki o agarrou quase que imediatamente.

— Aqui — o mostrou a rosada. Era um vestido preto que ia até o meio das coxas e tinha um decote nos seios sendo aberto nas costas. 

— Não vou usar isso — Sakura ditou após avaliar o vestido. Não estava no clima para usá-lo, e estava achando-o muito vulgar, a Haruno desejava algo mais discreto. 

— Ah, Saky, qual é!? Experiente ao menos, se não gostar procuramos outra coisa — ponderou a amiga com um olhar pidão, fazendo a Haruno revirar os olhos e agarrar a roupa. 

Indo até o banheiro a rosada colocou o vestido e tinha ficado exatamente como ela imaginou, embora tivesse o mesmo porte físico que a ruiva, seu quadril e pernas eram mais avantajados, deixando o vestido levemente mais curto. 

Sakura retornou ao quarto com a cara emburrada, por outro lado, Karin estava maravilhada. 

— Ficou lindo, Saky! — A ruiva disse elevando o tom, admirada pela amiga. — Você precisa ficar com ele. 

— Não mesmo — disse quase que de imediato. 

— Por que não? — Decidiu perguntar a fim de entender melhor a amiga. 

— Está muito curto, Karin, realmente não estou pronta para esse tipo de roupa, entende? — Sakura comentou sincera com uma pontada de tristeza na voz. 

— Entendo, não vou forçá-la, mas quero que se sinta bem. Não há porque se sentir insegura, Saky. Você é a mulher mais linda que conheço, juro que te comia se fosse homem, o Uchiha nem ia ter chance — a ruiva disse em tom humorado fazendo a Haruno gargalhar, e foi docemente acompanhada pela amiga. 

Voltando ao armário, Karin olhou novamente suas vestes, seu olhar recaiu em um roupa social que a Uzumaki achava linda. 

— Aqui — mostrou a muda de roupa a Sakura: era uma blusa social branca, acompanhada de uma calça com suspensório e gravata —, vai ficar lindo em você — reforçou ela. 

Sakura foi até o banheiro trocar as vestes, quando voltou ao quarto e olhou-se no espelho de estrutura grande, achou perfeito a roupa. 

— E ai? — A ruiva perguntou em expectativa. 

— Eu amei, Karin! — Sakura disse sorrindo enquanto admirava-se no espelho. 

— Ótimo, agora você precisa de uma maquiagem para arrasar corações — comentou a Uzumaki já buscando seu estojo de maquiagem. 

— Não irei arrasar nada — retrucou. Iria falar algo sobre a maquiagem, mas fazia tanto tempo que não usava que seria bom relembrar. 

Karin preparou sua maquiagem com muito cuidado; nos lábios da rosada passou um batom vermelho, fazendo um delineado que deixou os olhos jades ainda mais destacados. Sakura estava simplesmente maravilhosa. 

— Prontinho, meu bem, está perfeita! — Sakura deveria concordar com a amiga.

— Já pensou em fazer moda? Ainda dá tempo de trocar — brincou levando um leve empurrão. 

— Nem pensar, Medicina é o meu amor! Ser boa nisso é apenas um bônus — disse a ruiva com um sorriso exibido nos lábios. — Bem, amiga, vou me arrumar e te levar até o estúdio, ‘tá? — Sakura apenas assentiu. 

Teria a ajudado, mas não era tão boa para aquilo como Karin, e no fim a ruiva se sairia muito bem. Ela era incrível! 

E Sakura estava absolutamente certa, Karin saiu do banheiro com um vestido vinho justo que realçava muito bem suas curvas. A ruiva tinha feito sua próxima maquiagem usando um batom nude e fazendo um delineado; estava perfeita! Fosse quem fosse o rapaz iria cair nos encantos da Uzumaki. 

— Olha ela! Não sei quem é o felizardo, mas olha... — Sakura disse com tom humorado fazendo Karin rir. 

— Ele vai ser todinho meu! Vamos lá, amiga — Karin pegou o celular chamando um uber. 

[...] 

Olhando seu estúdio Sasori sentia uma extrema satisfação, naquela multidão de gente conseguia ver os rostos das mulheres que tinham sido escolhidas, mesmo em meio as pessoas elas se sobressaiam; contudo, suas avelãs ainda não tinham avistado nenhuma cabeleira rosada. 

Não ficaria surpreso se não viesse, afinal, ela tinha passado por algo bem delicado e o ruivo sequer conseguia imaginar o quão ruim deveria ser toda a situação da moça. 

Suspirando, ele sorriu avistando os amigos que vieram lhe comprimentar. 

— Hn. Caprichou, hein, Danna — o loiro disse avaliando o ambiente. 

— Pelo visto, alguém terá a maior nota mais uma vez — Itachi comentou com certo humor, não chegava a ser surpresa para ninguém as notas impecáveis do Akasuna.

Então, a porta foi aberta novamente, e os olhos curiosos do Akasuna foram diretamente para lá, e por breves segundos seu tolo coração falhou. A dona de sua capa estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Sorrindo largamente o ruivo ouviu seu amigo falar algo, entretanto, sua atenção estava em outro lugar. 

— Com licença — pediu ao casal de amigos. 

Atravessando o aglomerado de pessoas, Sasori foi em direção a Haruno.

Sakura olhava tudo com certo fascínio, as moças ali eram tão belas, chegava a ser inacreditável que apenas 10 delas seriam selecionadas. Estava tão distraída observando as pessoas que mal notou alguém se aproximar de si. 

— Oi, Sakura — Sasori a cumprimentou atraindo sua atenção. 

— Oi, Sasori — cumprimentou de volta com um sorriso deslumbrante nos lábios.

Por breves segundos, o ruivo sentiu o ar se esvaindo de seus pulmões e só conseguiu sorrir. 

— Que bom que veio — foi tudo o que conseguiu falar. 

— Digamos que eu te devia essa — respondeu, sem graça. 

— Bom, agora que você chegou, acho que já posso anunciar as escolhidas, vamos? — Questionou ele estendo a mão para a moça. Sorrindo sem jeito, Sakura aceitou acompanhando-o. 

O Akasuna foi até um palco improvisado. 

— Boa noite, senhoras e senhores — falou o ruivo no microfone atraindo o olhar de todos. Inclusive, os orbes jades que estavam em sua frente. — Bem, antes de qualquer coisa, gostaria de agradecer a todas as moças que participaram, são todas muito belas. — o ruivo agradeceu com gentileza —, no entanto, apenas 10 de vocês se destacaram. Então, vamos aos nomes... da décima até a primeira que será minha capa — neste momento não havia um cochicho no estúdio, estava silencioso o local. O ruivo deu o primeiro nome — Nohara Rin — foi a primeira moça citada. 

Uma foto linda da morena apareceu logo atrás de Sasori, um grito foi dado enquanto todos aplaudiam. 

— Na nona colocação, Akimichi Karui — uma foto da mulher de cabelos vermelhos apareceu na tela, ela tinha beleza e com certeza se destacava muito bem. Uma salva de palmas foi dada e logo o ruivo prosseguiu. — Na nossa oitava posição, Uzumaki Karin — Sakura aplaudiu com vontade e um sorriso rente aos lábios; a amiga estava deslumbrante. 

Sasori começou a anunciar as moças e foram uma mais bela que a outra. Por fim, ele já estava na quinta colocada. 

— Em quinto lugar, Konan — a imagem da moça de cabelos roxos e olhos mel foi exibida. Sakura ficou surpresa, ela era muito bela, e mesmo assim não tinha sido a primeira, certamente as próximas seriam ainda mais fantásticas, pensou. 

— Como quarta colocada temos, Mitsashi Tenten — a morena foi exibida na tela e quando os aplausos cessaram, ele continuou: — para nosso terceiro lugar, Yamanaka Ino — a loira foi exibida, Sakura ficou surpresa que ela não estivesse em primeiro. Entre tantas mulheres ali, ela foi a que mais a chamou atenção. Sendo uma loira com cabelos longos e olhos num tom azul safira. — Ocupando nosso segundo lugar, Hyuuga Hinata! — Anunciou e logo a moça também tinha sua foto exposta. — E para nosso primeiro lugar e também capa... 

O ruivo então deu uma pausa, a plateia estava eufórica perguntando-se quem seria a primeira, os olhos curiosos tentavam achar a moça que mais se sobressaiu. Os próximos olhos de Sasori vagaram pelos rostos ansiosos na plateia, e pararam onde a escolhida estava. Sorrindo largamente, anunciou: 

— E no nosso primeiro lugar, Haruno Sakura! — Disse com certo entusiasmo na voz, e a foto da rosada foi revelada. 

Sakura ficou boquiaberta, olhando estagnada para o ruivo enquanto sentia seus batimentos cardíacos a mil. Aquilo estava errado, pensou ela. 

Mas Sasori não parecia nem de longe brincar, uma salva de palmas foi dadas, e Sakura havia tornado-se o centro das atenções, as maçãs de seu rosto estavam cada vez mais avermelhadas. Realmente, não era de longe o que esperava para aquela noite. 

— Agradeço a todas as moças que contribuíram para isso, vocês são simplesmente incríveis — ponderou por fim o ruivo descendo do palco. 

Ele acabou indo até a portadora de cabelos róseos que ainda estava perplexa. 

— O que foi? — Perguntou o ruivo risonho. 

— Você está certo disso? Sasori, há muitas mulheres nesse salão que chamam bem mais atenção — respondeu séria demais fazendo o ruivo rir. 

Segurando o ombro da rosada Sasori a virou levemente para trás.

— Mas, vejamos, é você o centro da atenção — disse o ruivo rente ao ouvido da moça, que se arrepiou deixando um suspiro escapar. 

— Realmente, não usou nada em minha foto? — Brincou ela se afastando do ruivo. 

— Nadinha, rosada — disse o Akasuna levantando as mãos entrando na brincadeira. 

Os dois acabaram rindo. 

— Meus parabéns, Srta. Haruno — uma voz rouca falou atrás de si, a fazendo se virar quase na hora. Naquele momento o sorriso de Sakura tinha sumido. 

Sasuke, sua mente balbuciou. Porém, não era ele. Os cabelos eram muito mais longos e o olhar não era morto igual ao do ex. 

— Obrigada — disse simples não se sentindo confortável na presença do homem. 

— Um verdadeiro achado, hein, Sasori? — O homem então dirigiu-se a Sasori. 

— O que posso dizer, é meu talento, Itachi — respondeu o ruivo empinando o nariz.

O nome citado acabou chamando a atenção de Sakura, aquele era o mesmo nome do irmão de seu ex, o qual nunca tinha conhecido. Aquilo tinha sido como um balde de água fria sobre ela, não queria lembrar do ex, tão pouco coisas que remetesse a ele. Mas lá estava Itachi, a imagem e semelhança de Sasuke. 

Antes que a rosada pudesse anunciar sua saída ao ruivo, outra voz soou. 

— Meus parabéns, Haruno, mas se não for indelicado da minha parte perguntar... seu cabelo é rosa natural mesmo? — Deidara questionou ao lado de Itachi, e ambos os rapazes a olharam em expectativa. 

— Pois é, são sim — respondeu a moça com um sorriso sem graça. 

— Que legal! — O casal respondeu em coro. 

Ela acabou sorrindo com a animação exagerada da dupla. 

— Bem, está ficando tarde e amanhã tenho aula. Uma boa noite para vocês — a rosada anunciou sua deixa com educação. 

— Você já vai? — A voz do Akasuna acabou soando um pouco desapontada, e isso chamou a atenção do casal presente. 

— Sim, lamento, Sasori, minha faculdade exige muito — explicou ela. 

Sasori acabou suspirando com pesar, enquanto isso uma bela ideia veio na mente do loiro que foi até o melhor amigo. 

— Você devia levá-la para casa, Sasori — sugeriu Deidara com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, o ruivo apenas olhou desconfiado para o amigo. — Digo, essas ruas andam perigosas — explicou o loiro. 

— Não precisa se incomodar — adiantou a rosada. — Boa noite. 

— Não, tudo bem, Deidara tem razão — respondeu o ruivo indo até a moça. 

— Você tem certeza? Devia ficar no seu evento, Sasori — Sakura não desejava atrapalhá-lo — não mais. O ruivo deu de ombros, apenas. 

— Não tem problema eu sair por alguns minutos, vamos — comentou a acompanhando até a saída. 

— Obrigada — a Haruno murmurou sem jeito. 

Ao fundo Deidara observava com entusiasmo ambos partirem. 

— Será que rola algo? — Itachi perguntou. 

— Não, hoje não — disse ele fazendo Itachi arquear uma sobrancelha. — Conhecendo o Danna, ele não se envolve assim — explicou ele. 

— E você vai juntar eles bancando o cupido? 

— Claro, oras! Não viu como ele olhou para Sakura quando ela chegou? Ele só olha assim para suas fotos — Itachi apenas riu. 

— Então, estava prestando mais atenção neles do que em mim? — Dessa vez foi o loiro que riu do falso drama do namorado. 

— Não seja bobo, só tenho olhos para você — tranquilizou o rapaz reclinando-se para beijar o namorado. 

Um beijo afetuoso que foi correspondido de imediato pelo moreno. A medida em que o beijo se aprofundava, eles ficavam mais necessitados um do outro. Se afastaram apenas pela falta de ar. 

— Acho melhor irmos para um lugar mais privado — o Uchiha sugeriu fazendo com que um sorriso pervertido se alastrasse nos lábios do namorado. 

— Assim que o Danna voltar, vamos para minha casa, hn? — Itachi assentiu. 

[...] 

Andando pelas ruas, uma leve brisa batia contra o corpo da moça fazendo seus cabelos acompanharem o ritmo calmo do vento. 

— Não precisava me acompanhar — comentou fazendo Sasori franzir o cenho. 

— Mas eu quis, oras — rebateu ele. Uma brisa gélida passou por ambos e o corpo de Sakura arrepiou-se encolhendo um pouco. — Está com frio? Toma — o ruivo entregou o casaco que sempre mantinha em sua cintura. 

— Não precisa, não está tão frio — disse. 

— Não devia ser tão orgulhosa, Srta. Haruno — ralhou o ruivo, se aproximando dela e pondo sua jaqueta nos ombros da rosada. — Enfim, estava pensando, como faço para convencê-la a uma sessão de fotos ao ar livre? 

— Oh, ainda quer outra sessão? — Sakura perguntou vestido o casaco de maneira mais adequada. — Inclusive, obrigada. 

— Claro que quero! Então, o que me diz, rosada? — Perguntou em expectativa enquanto observava a moça. 

Sakura pensou sobre a oferta, não era ruim, e no fim, já estava ficando mais à vontade na presença do ruivo. Porém, ainda não tinha certeza. 

— Irei pensar — foi tudo o que respondeu. 

Bem, não era um não e aquilo já era uma vitória para o ruivo. 

O resto do caminho foi em silêncio, e quando por fim chegaram no prédio da Haruno, Sakura estava prestes a tirar o casaco e devolvê-lo a seu dono. 

— Não precisa, me entregue quando for ao estúdio dar minha resposta — Sasori respondeu com um piscadela. — Até, Sakura. 

— Até, Sasori — disse sorrindo. 

Sakura logo subiu para seu prédio. Quando chegou em seu apartamento retirou os sapatos, e foi direto para cama se jogando sobre os lençóis. 

Tinha sido um dia e tanto, todavia, tinha sobrevivido a ele. 

Olhando o teto Sakura acabou sorrindo.

No fim, talvez, ela fizesse àquele ensaio. 


	7. Erros podem ser cometidos, e está tudo bem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a @CecySazs, bela linda betagem de sempre vão por mim vcs tem que agradecer essa mulher por não verem meus erros terríveis. Então muitíssimo obrigada mana.

**Escrito por: _S_** _akurh_

**O** utrora, risos alegres poderiam ser ouvidos pelos corredores do apartamento; no entanto, agora, o único som presente era o do silêncio. Silêncio esse que trazia memórias de uma passado não muito distante... Lembrava-se da sensação do toque em seu rosto quando a face avermelhada era beijada com carinho e delicadeza; ato que tanto amava na época. Assim como, o calor que emanava do corpo masculino, ao ter braços reconfortantes abraçando-a; era quando o seu mundo se tornava mais seguro — embora o “ _perigo_ ” estivesse oculto ali, prendendo-a e impedindo de voar.

Da porta, observando o próprio quarto, Sakura olhava o lugar vazio em sua cama, que em outro momento, costumava estar sempre ocupado. Havia acabado de chegar de um dia exaustivo da faculdade, e era um pouco estranho não ver Sasuke deitado sobre sua cama, aguardando-a. 

_Agora, não mais._

Embora, não quisesse pensar sobre aquilo era quase impossível não ter certas lembranças ou sentimentos, pois, mal fazia um mês desde o fim do relacionamento. Não estava habituada a nova realidade, ainda. Deixando um longuíssimo suspiro escapar, Sakura adentrou no cômodo, sentando-se sobre a cama e retirando os sapatos enquanto seus olhos fechavam-se ao deitar. 

Normalmente, Sasuke lhe abraçaria, afastando seus cabelos ao depositar um beijo cálido em sua nuca. Ele perguntaria sobre o seu dia, algo que seria normal entre qualquer casal, caso não fosse uma indevida investigação do tipo que, ao longo do tempo, apenas tende a piorar cada vez mais. 

_Exaustivo. De fato, a melhor definição para a situação_. 

Era tão patético, tão podre... Ela, simplesmente, não podia citar um amigo ou que havia conhecido outro cara, Sasuke sempre fechava a cara, olhando-a com repreensão. Na maioria das vezes, ela pedia desculpas, pois, realmente, sentia como se tivesse feito algo muito errado durante aqueles momentos. Apesar da própria mente a repreender por tal atitude, sempre! 

Abrindo os olhos, Sakura observou o casaco emprestado que ainda estava sobre a escrivaninha, “Pobre fotógrafo…”, pensou. Ao lembrar de Sasori, automaticamente, pensava em seus olhos. Puros e sinceros. O ruivo tinha sido gentil como ninguém, e paciente como nenhum outro, Sasori parecia saber exatamente o que lhe dizer ou como a acudir de maneira correta. 

“— _Srta. Haruno, és bela, simples_.”, ela não sabia como se sentir em relação a isso, não quando ele a elogiava tão verdadeiramente, soava deveras estranho aos próprios ouvidos. Uma sensação curiosa sempre a tomava nessas ocasiões, era um misto engraçado de felicidade com descrença nas palavras do homem. Então, tudo que restava era sorrir enquanto agradecia. 

Não sabia pôr em palavras a sensação que teve ao ver sua foto na grande tela improvisada; tinha ficado em primeiro lugar! Soava tão surreal para si... Entre tantas mulheres, tantas belezas, ela ainda assim havia sido a primeira. 

Ali, naquele momento, conforme olhava nos olhos cor de avelã, antes mesmo que ele anunciasse a vencedora, Sasori já a encarava como quem dizia: é você!; porém, Sakura não o ouviu, estava fervilhando sentindo o próprio coração bater em desordem, enquanto seus olhos mantinham-se presos nele. 

Então, ele anunciou a capa, e era ela, sua foto ficará exposta para todos verem. Era simples, contudo, para ele parecia… Além daquilo? Por alguns instantes, Sakura se sentiu especial. Sentiu-se linda como há muito tempo não se sentia. Tudo por causa de um fotógrafo insistente.

Sorrindo abobadamente, ela pegou o casaco com delicadeza de cima da escrivaninha, lembrando-se do ruivo oferecendo-o quando notara que sentia frio. “Ele sempre percebe as coisas...”, pensou.

— Obrigada por _insistir_ em mim — deu voz aos próprios pensamentos. Essas palavras que significavam tanto! Graças àquele fotógrafo, teve uma noite agradável. Não só por isso, mas era de fato reconfortante ter a companhia dele. Conseguia falar sem medos ou receios.

_Conseguia ser ela mesma._

Passando os dedos pelo casaco, decidiu vesti-lo, sentindo o cheiro adocicado invadindo-lhe as narinas, Sakura pegou-se imaginando que tipo de perfume ele deveria usar. Ainda havia o pedido feito pelo fotógrafo por fotos ao ar livre, e, bem, Sakura as fará — e quantas ele desejar, desta vez. Esse será o seu agradecimento a ele. 

Sorrindo mais uma vez, a portadora de cabelos exóticos deitou-se sobre sua cama, novamente, agarrando-se na peça de roupa e permitindo-se adormecer.

[...] 

Na manhã de sábado, a Haruno não tinha planejamento além dos estudos, mas estava fatigada para tal tarefa, então, deixaria todos esses problemas para o domingo. Espreguiçando-se sobre os lençóis, Sakura coçou os olhos, enquanto um bocejo deixava os lábios carnudos. Sua rotina havia tornado-se corrida nos últimos dias, era seu último ano de faculdade antes de se tornar uma interna, e com sorte conseguiria uma vaga em um dos melhores hospitais regido pela tutora Tsunade. Já a admirava como professora, seria um privilégio vê-la atuando, de fato. 

A rosada se levantou indo diretamente para à cozinha, ela colocou água para ferver. Buscando na geladeira, deixou a manteiga sobre a mesa, buscando o pão logo em seguida. Após o fervimento da água, Sakura passou o próprio café, servindo-o em uma xícara e desfrutando do desjejum. Observando pela janela, o dia estava muito bonito. Na verdade, era perfeito para uma volta ao ar livre! Daria uma volta no parque, já fazia certo tempo que não visitava o local. 

Terminando o desjejum, Sakura seguiu para o quarto. Abrindo a porta do guarda-roupas, pegou um vestido branco com alguns detalhes em amarelo e rosa, deixando-o separado em cima da cama. Após remover a própria roupa, pegou a toalha esverdeada pendurada no cabideiro de parede, jogando-a sobre o ombro indo em direção ao banheiro.

Olhando-se no espelho ela terminava de prender o cabelo num coque frouxo, o vestido folgado caindo muito bem em seu corpo. Era simples e discreto da maneira que gostava. Pegando as chaves e o celular, Sakura deixou o apartamento. 

[...]

Caminhava pelas ruas tranquilamente, pois, o parque não ficava tão distante de seu apartamento era apenas algumas quadras depois da faculdade. Colocando os fones de ouvido, o dedo rolou pela longa playlist, selecionando: “Moral of the Story”. Era engraçado como aquela música a lembrava tanto de seu próprio estado emocional, trechos os quais a tocavam tanto — quase como se tivessem sido escritos para si —, talvez por isso soasse tão fascinante a melodia. Uma música que poderia não dizer nada para alguns, mas poderia dizer muito para outros.

“ _(...) às vezes, jovens se apaixonam pelas pessoas erradas (...), e como!”, pontuou em pensamento. Ela nunca o conheceu, essa era a verdade. Uma cega, viciada. Sakura iludia-se ao pensar que realmente poderia fazer aquilo dar certo. Céus, como foi tola!_

_“(...) alguns erros são cometidos. Está tudo bem. Você pode pensar estar apaixonada, quando apenas está se machucando (...)”_

Como aquele trecho a tocava, mexendo com todos os sentimentos, lembrando-a de sua tolice. Embora a deixasse com um gosto amargo na boca, todavia, ainda assim trazia calmaria. “Erros podem ser cometidos”, era sua frase de escape. Sim, erros podem ser cometidos e está tudo bem, ela seguirá em frente sem olhar para atrás. Talvez demorasse a superar, mas aquilo fazia parte, o importante era não voltar a se ferir. 

_Não voltar para ele_.

Andando pelas calçadas enquanto curtia a melodia agradável que tocava em seus ouvidos, algo em particular a chamou atenção: uma placa de academia. Já tinha conhecimento do local, pois, por vezes, ouvira burburinhos dos frequentadores que estudavam consigo. A verdade era que já havia cogitado se matricular para malhar há alguns meses atrás, porém, como sempre, Sasuke a desmotivou. Segundo as palavras do moreno, alguns caras poderiam dar em cima dela durante o treino, e com o trabalho e a faculdade, ele não poderia acompanhá-la. 

Naquela época, ela apenas desistiu da ideia — como sempre fazia quando ele não gostava de algo —, mas, agora, não tinha porquê não fazer. Retirando os fones, ela entrou no grande estabelecimento, olhando o espaço com empolgação, Sakura caminhou até o balcão. 

— Bom dia! Pode me informar quanto custa a mensalidade, e quais os tipos de atividades possuem aqui? — perguntou para a jovem que se encontrava sentada atrás do balcão. 

— Oi, bom dia! Bem, nossa mensalidade custa em torno de US$ 70,00, mas, dependendo do tipo de pacote que você pegar, o preço cai para US$50,00. Aguarde um momento, irei chamar o nosso instrutor, ele pode explicar melhor a você sobre o funcionamento das atividades — a moça respondeu com gentileza enquanto se levantava. Após alguns minutos, a atendente retornou com um homem ao lado. — Aqui, esse será seu instrutor, Itachi. Quando decidir o pacote venha até mim, ok? 

Os olhos esverdeados pousaram no dito cujo que estava sorrindo em sua direção, um suspiro acabou escapando e, honestamente, teve que manter os bons modos para não revirar os olhos. Com tantas pessoas, porque justamente o irmão de seu ex? 

Não entendam errado, Sakura não tinha nada contra o sujeito — nunca tinha trocado uma palavra com ele ao longo de seu relacionamento com Sasuke —, entretanto, ele assemelhava-se tanto a Sasuke que trazia um grande desconforto para Sakura.

— Bom dia! — Reparando melhor na jovem, Itachi percebeu já ter cruzado com ela antes. — É Sakura, não? 

— Isso... — a rosada respondeu com um leve desânimo na voz, o que não foi notado por Itachi. — Bem, por onde começamos? 

Embora a presença dele a afetasse, Sakura não poderia deixar-se desanimar. Não conhecia Itachi e vice-versa, aquilo não seria um problema e no final de tudo, não podia abdicar-se de algo que a faria bem, não apenas em relação a saúde, mas em sua saúde mental também.

— Primeiro, mocinha, me diga em que se interessa... Dança? Talvez, algum tipo de luta, musculação ou natação? — Itachi questionou buscando por algo que a moça gostasse. 

— Vocês têm dança e luta aqui? Que incrível! — comentou Sakura, fazendo o Uchiha dar uma risada. 

— Temos sim! Te interessa? — Sakura afirmou com a cabeça. — Então, me acompanhe. 

Logo, ambos começaram a andar para a parte mais ao fundo do estabelecimento. 

— Para lutas, temos: boxe, muay thai e jiu jitsu. Agora, para danças, temos a nossa famosa zumba! — O homem pontuava algumas atividades.

Encantada por todas, Sakura sentiu uma excitação boa a invadir enquanto ouvia. 

— Muay thai e boxe são mesmo incríveis! — Sakura comentou animada enquanto observava alguns alunos praticando. Certamente parecia algo relaxante, e ainda teria como bônus o aprendizado de uma defesa pessoal.

— São sim, e ajudam muito a aliviar o estresse após um dia maçante — falou Itachi. — Vejamos, Sasori é um bom lutador de muay thai, com sorte, você pode até convencê-lo a te ajudar nos treinos. Creio que você ficará mais à vontade com alguém conhecido te ajudando.

O nome citado a surpreendeu, Sakura desconhecia que Sasori era frequentador do lugar, se bem que não sabia muito sobre a vida particular do fotógrafo, no entanto, Itachi tinha razão, estava melhor em relação aquilo agora. A presença do ruivo era apaziguadora. 

— Eu não quero importuná-lo com isso, qualquer professor estará de bom agrado. 

— Entendo, nesse caso específico, posso tê-la como minha aluna. No caso do boxe, é bem provável que Hidan ou Konan a tenha como aluna — enquanto citava o maior apontava para os representantes dos respectivos nomes. 

Sakura ponderava sobre a possibilidade de vivenciar a experiência com novas pessoas, conforme mordia os lábios, ela deveria encarar aquilo mesmo com seus receios. 

— Bom, então, irei fazer minha inscrição... — ponderou a Haruno. — Até breve, Itachi! — despediu-se acenando para o Uchiha. 

— Até! — respondeu, voltando ao trabalho. 

Sakura acabou voltando, informando-se melhor sobre os horários e os dias de aula. Ficando marcado que iria duas vezes durante a semana, às quartas-feiras e aos sábados, para o treino de boxe com Konan e muay thai com Itachi.

[...] 

Ouvindo a risada das crianças, Sakura observava os pequeninos brincarem pelo amplo espaço ao ar livre, enquanto caminhava pelo parque, fazia tanto tempo que não passeava tranquilamente por ali. Ela ainda conseguia se lembrar de quando era apenas uma criança, e de como ficava na expectativa para seus pais a levarem até o parque. “Eram bons tempos”, pensou. 

A rosada sentia falta daquele tempo, sentia falta da mãe, assim como de seu pai. Já fazem 3 anos que não falava com o homem, após a perda da matriarca da família, eles simplesmente perderam o elo. Lembrava com tanta perfeição do pai a entregando os documentos de sua emancipação, por um tempo, Sakura acreditou que aquilo seria passageiro, que quando a dor cicatrizasse eles voltariam a ser uma família. Ingênua e tola esperança, seu pai a deserdou como filha quando os aparelhos de sua mãe foram desligados. Porém, não importava mais; não machucava como antes.

Uma certa silhueta lhe chamou a atenção e ao focar o olhar na direção, Sakura avistou um “ _conhecido_ ”, um dos poucos amigos do ex-namorado, Zetsu. Ainda se recordava do nome do rapaz. A Haruno sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer pela espinha ao notar o aceno que Zetsu lançava em sua direção, e por educação retribuiu o aceno — embora estivesse receosa em relação aquilo —, tendo um mau pressentimento começando a rondar sua mente. 

Por ora, Sakura resolveu deixar para lá e seguir em frente. 


End file.
